Scavenger
by KaterinaWinters
Summary: Ela sabia que não deveria segui-lo. Ela deveria ter fugido quando ele quase a matou. Ela deveria ter deixado o caçador em paz. Mas era tarde demais, ela estava no radar dele agora e não havia como parar a criatura raivosa ... e ela não queria.


Capitulo 1

Agarrando o capacete, ela foi até a câmara pressurizada enquanto passava o anel do capacete pela gola do traje. Ativando o botão em suas luvas, seu capacete enviou um pequeno bipe quase inaudível em seu ouvido antes que o escudo de quartzo com infusão de íons formasse uma cúpula sobre sua cabeça. Uma vez que o capacete estava no lugar, outro sinal sonoro sinalizou a formação do escudo externo. Elegante, brilhante e preto, o capacete externo era muito parecido com os capacetes de ciclismo projetados para maior velocidade e aerodinâmica.

Vestida, ela ativou a porta e atravessou a pequena ponte quando a porta e a câmara pressurizada se fecharam atrás dela. Cerca de nove metros abaixo dela estava seu alvo, uma grande embarcação de batalha Corverian com doze tripulantes. Virando-se, ela olhou para o cruzador de caça triangular preto e sem identificação flutuando silenciosamente ao lado da nave de batalha. Ela sorriu para si mesma enquanto se perguntava como o "encontro" de hoje terminaria dessa vez. Sempre foi uma surpresa com o grande Red.

Olhando para as leituras de dados na tela de sua unidade de braço, ela confirmou a localização de Red na grande nave Corverian flutuando abaixo dela e se impulsionou naquela direção. Os trinta e três programas sobrepostos que ela codificou manualmente e instalou em seu próprio cruzador menor da classe interceptora estavam funcionando como um encanto, nem a nave Corverian nem a nave de Red podiam sentir a presença da nave dela. Caminhando levemente pela superfície da nave de batalha, ela se moveu rapidamente ao longo dela.

Dentro da nave estava estranhamente silencioso. Muito quieto para uma nave de doze tripulantes que estava com capacidade excedente acima dos cinco pela informação de sua leitura inicial, embora ela soubesse a causa disso. Caminhando silenciosamente pelo corredor escuro, ela dobrou a primeira esquina e viu uma marca preta de mão com sangue Corverian descendo a parede em uma trilha muito grande. Red sempre era tão violento pra caralho. Balançando a cabeça, ela continuou em frente. Lendo as informações na tela, ela correu para a frente, evitando as salas que sabia que Red queria. As leituras preliminares em seu capacete diziam que não havia formas de vida na nave além de si mesma, mas seu próprio programa modificado dizia que isso estava incorreto.

Supostamente, não havia sistema no universo que pudesse rastrear Red e sua espécie, e não havia ninguém burro o suficiente para anunciar o fato, mesmo que pudesse. Ao assumir os riscos associados à maior obsessão doentia por seu inimigo, a levou a quebrar a regra galáctica tácita e a criar uma para si mesma: Se alguém seguisse Red até os confins do universo, seria melhor estar preparado para segui-lo adequadamente.

Passando por outra espessa trilha de sangue preto que conduzia por outro corredor que levava provavelmente ao convés de controle, ela continuou em frente. Você não queria ser pego de surpresa por ele.

Abrindo a porta da sala de máquinas, ela sorriu para o equipamento intocado. Abençoe o grande coração bombeando sangue verde-limão com oito câmaras de Red. Felizmente para ela, o sujeito nunca reivindicou ferragens, máquinas ou qualquer carga para si. O grande bastardo não estava interessado em coisas assim, Red queria duas coisas: mortes e informações.

Sendo rápida, ela começou a desconectar as células de energia e os cabos de matéria negra. Carregando-os perto das portas da baia, ela abriu a escotilha do porão de carga. Olhando para dentro cautelosamente, ela exalou quando seus exames mostraram que a sala estava vazia. Correndo para o primeiro cais, ela começou a vasculhar os caixotes. Armas sucateadas, explosivos abaixo da média, potes cheios de vermes de fusão de urânio contrabandeados – Ponto para ela! Puxando o caixote pesado, um sinal sonoro sinalizou em seu ouvido.

Antes que ela se virasse, ela ativou o escudo.

Uma pancada estridente contra seu escudo roubou-lhe o fôlego quando ela tropeçou para trás na caixa cheia de vermes brilhantes e viu Red pairando sobre ela.

O escudo que ela projetou foi do chão ao teto e era côncavo a uma largura de um metro e oitenta. Recuperando o fôlego, ela se levantou lentamente e encarou a criatura gigante.

"Olá, Red." Ela disse alegremente através do capacete.

Com mais de dois metros de altura, a pele escamada cinza reptiliana, a peça Pauldron de meia armadura no peito e as peças de ombro correspondentes revelavam a maior parte do peito grande e abdominais esculpidos de Red. Com torresmos*, manoplas e uma saia de metal chapeada, a armadura da criatura era totalmente deficiente em sua opinião. Ao longo de sua pele escamosa, cinzenta e nua, havia tatuagens vermelhas brilhantes gravadas profundamente em sua pele. As tatuagens eram a principal razão pela qual ela o chamava carinhosamente de Red, já que ele se recusava a dar seu nome real.

Erguendo o punho grande novamente, ele bateu contra o escudo dela. Ela podia sentir a pressão do escudo deslizando de volta em sua direção, empurrando-a ainda mais para dentro do caixote e contra a parede do compartimento de carga.

"Vamos lá Red." ela tentou com sua voz mais otimista e convincente. "Fiquei fora do seu caminho dessa vez, nem tentei copiar as informações do sistema deles desde que você quase me matou da última vez por isso."

O grunhido pesado vindo de seu capacete foi um aviso à mera menção daquele encontro. O metal prateado escuro de sua face simples e sem adornos era extremamente desconcertante. Apenas o brilho azul dos dois escudos de olhos virados para cima brilhava para ela com ódio silencioso. Com uma cabeça grande e inclinada e dreads pretos de borracha como apêndices que pendiam de suas costas, a grande criatura era mais do que simplesmente assustadora de se ver, ele era aterrorizante. Se não fosse por seu traje melhorado, ela tinha certeza de que a criatura sentiria seu medo mesmo agora. Porque, por mais que ansiasse por seus pequenos desentendimentos com o predador espacial, nunca poderia ter certeza de quando ele iria se cansar dela e rasgar sua espinha como ele fez com o resto de suas vítimas. Sem dúvida, a sala de controle era um maldito banho de sangue agora, cheia de cadáveres sem cabeça balançando no teto como lustres.

"E...", o sorriso em sua voz era evidente quando ela levantou um dedo para apontar. "Desta vez eu nem sequer te espiei secretamente quando você matou a tripulação."

Red deu um passo ameaçador para frente, completamente imperturbável pelo revestimento de choque em seu escudo. Ele simplesmente deixou chiar e estalar na extensão de seu peito sem sequer recuar, empurrando-a mais uma vez contra a parede.

"Red," ela choramingou, ficando um pouco nervosa agora. Normalmente, a essa altura, ele rosnava para ela antes de dar as costas sacudindo o cabelo e sair. "Eu não sou uma ameaça para você," ela levantou as mãos para os lados. "E você não quer nada destas coisas da carga, certo?"

Erguendo a tampa do estojo com o pé, ela lhe mostrou os vermes brilhantes.

A cabeça dele voltou-se minuciosamente para os vermes antes de se voltar para ela silenciosamente. Um bipe soou em seu braço que os dois ouviram. Olhando para a tela do braço, ela gemeu.

"Olha grandão, precisamos ir. Há um monte de piratas desagradáveis a caminho. E eu quero dizer horríveis", seu corpo ficou nervoso só de pensar em esperar mais um minuto nesta nave como patos sentados. "Você conhece a tripulação do Blute, um bando de estupradores canibais vis. Eu preferiria que você me matasse a ter que estar aqui quando esses idiotas chegarem. Então ..." ela avançou cautelosamente, ainda mantendo o escudo entre eles. "Posso pegar essas coisas e vamos os dois embora?"

Outro rosnado longo emanou de seu capacete antes que ele simplesmente desaparecesse.

Piscando algumas vezes, ela sorriu. "Tão legal," ela sussurrou.

Desativando seu escudo, ela apressou-se e conseguiu tudo o que queria nas portas do compartimento de carga e soltou a escotilha. Com as coisas dela contidas em uma caixa atmosférica selada, ela e os suprimentos foram jogados para fora da nave. Ligando o cabo de amarração da nave, ela puxou a si mesma e seus suprimentos para dentro de sua nave. De pé no grande caixote, enquanto segurava a corda, ela viu a nave de Red se afastar da nave de batalha agora morta e se virar, dando-lhe uma vista cara a cara da cabine do piloto. O vidro preto da cabine do piloto se acendeu, permitindo que ela visse dentro, ali de pé, com os braços cruzados e sem capacete, ela olhou nos olhos brilhantes e alaranjados de Red. Sua nave estava recuando e se preparando para avançar, mas seu olhar permaneceu fixo nela.

Era a segunda vez que via Red sem capacete e não era menos de tirar o fôlego. Sua cabeça grande e inclinada era coroada por minúsculos espigões cinza-escuros ao longo das bordas, onde seus dreads encontravam sua cabeça. Seus minúsculos olhos laranja eram nítidos e afiados, com suas pequenas pupilas pretas e redondas e falta de esclera circundante. Embora a parte mais perturbadora de Red e o resto de sua espécie fossem suas grandes mandíbulas com presas que se abriam e fechavam sobre sua boca interior cheia de dentes afiados.

Ele era sem dúvida um monstro.

Uma máquina de matar, com a qual não se deve mexer.

Alguém que ela deveria evitar a todo custo.

Mas ela sempre se ressentia de seguir as regras. Ela era, Ember de Faulk9 e ela não seguiu as regras. É por isso que ela não teve nenhum problema em admitir que ela positivamente, e sem dúvida tinha uma paixão enorme por Red.

Notas:

Torresmos - Parte da armadura que protegem as canelas

Capitulo 2

A fêmea humana contornou a morte

A recompensa deste dia foi pela cabeça de todos os demais membros da resistência Corverian. Este planeta, classificado como CI90, um pequeno mundo no nono quadrante da galáxia Secca, foi o lar da estação base Corverian que Akur foi contratado para tomar. Minutos antes, ele observara minúscula nave dela atravessar as nuvens e pousar alguns quilômetros a leste, a poucos minutos de sua própria nave. Nos últimos meses, onde quer que ele fosse, poderia contar com o fato de que ela não estava muito atrás. Isso só poderia significar que a humana tinha uma maneira de rastreá-lo - e isso não deveria ter sido possível.

Embora ele nunca tivesse visto o rosto dela, Akur estava certo de que era uma fêmea humana que persistia em segui-lo a cada recompensa. Ele sabia que ela era mulher por sua estátua diminuta, feições arredondadas e o tom de sua voz. Ele também sabia que ela era humana pela forma de seu corpo e sua personalidade. Ela era irritante. A cada encontro, ele considerava as várias opções em que poderia matá-la, mas cada uma delas o deixava insatisfeito. Akur teve que encontrar uma morte perfeita, adequada para sua personalidade implacável e irritante.

Agachado nas árvores roxas e espinhosas, ele observou a figura esbelta dela deslizar cuidadosamente pela escuridão. Nos braços, ela carregava um rifle. Aprimorando a tela com a máscara, ele deu um zoom no rifle comprido e notou o bico de supressão, o que tornaria cada tiro quase inaudível à audição comum.

Bom. Ela precisaria da arma hoje.

#

Protegendo-se atrás da parede, Ember fez uma careta com os altos ricocheteios de tiros atingindo a parede de aço revestida a ródio ao lado dela. Maldito seja aquele grande bastardo vermelho!

Embora ainda não tivesse certeza, tinha a sensação de que estava presa nesse corredor por um grupo de Coverian idiotas hostis e muito vivos devido ao grande Yautja intratável que armou para ela.

Ela fez tudo da mesma maneira que sempre fazia quando seguia o grande caçador vermelho lindo; ela encontrou a localização dele, esperou que ele pousasse, deu-lhe trinta minutos para limpar a casa e depois mergulhou atrás dele. Esse era o sistema, independentemente de ele concordar ou não. Foi por isso que ela nomeou sua nave de Tarambola*. Um pássaro de origem no planeta terrestre que forma uma relação simbiótica com os crocodilos. O crocodilo mata e devora sua presa e, em seguida, abre gentilmente a boca e permite que o pássaro Tarambola limpe os dentes, alimentando-o. Uma descrição perfeita do relacionamento dela e de Red!

Recarregando o rifle, Ember dobrou os joelhos e deslizou as costas contra a parede até ficar a alguns metros de onde os Coverian estavam atirando.

"Red, você está sendo um péssimo crocodilo agora," ela murmurou em voz alta antes de sair rapidamente da cobertura e dar cinco tiros precisos.

Um Corverian caído e um ferido no braço. Rugidos raivosos das bestas alienígenas ecoavam nas paredes. Por seus exames, havia mais oito destas coisas ainda vivas. Ao entrar na base, ela eliminou um que a surpreendeu e rapidamente eliminou mais três que vieram correndo com o som do primeiro tiro. Um ponto vermelho em movimento no mapa da base a alertou para o movimento para o corredor de conexão ligado àquele em que ela estava escondida.

"Merda!" Agarrando uma granada na mochila em suas costas, jogou-a no corredor, onde entrada do corredor em que ela estava se abria para o outro corredor, assim que o ponto vermelho chegou na esquina. Sem esperar mais um segundo, ela pulou fora da cobertura e colocou fogo nos quatro idiotas Corverian que se escondiam atrás da barricada até a sala de controle à frente. Mudando o modo da arma, ela lançou uma granada incendiária nos bastardos. A explosão que ricocheteou no corredor, que ela acabara de desocupar, disse a ela que a granada acabou de explodir e com sorte os espigões de metal de vinte centímetros que dispararam fizeram seu trabalho. O ponto vermelho não estava se movendo, o que significava que ainda estava vivo, mas por enquanto estava quieto.

Saltando sobre a barricada, ela atirou no grande animal à sua vista. Os Corverian eram todos parecidos com ursos bípedes sem pelos e enormes olhos vermelhos. As vibrações sob seus pés, era seu único aviso antes que Ember se sentisse sendo derrubada com força por outro Corverian, subitamente pela direita. Lutando para superar o trauma vertiginoso de ser atingida por um urso alienígena gigante de mais de 180 quilos, ela levantou a arma, que ainda estava abençoadamente na mão para mirar. Olhos vermelhos brilhavam quando o urso pousou em cima dela, esmagando o cano da arma nos seios dela com as duas garras, de modo que as mãos ficaram presas sob a arma. Ember gritou de raiva dentro de seu capacete enquanto observava a criatura estalar os dentes na cúpula de seu capacete, deixando longas manchas de saliva molhadas ao longo da superfície. A pressão contra seu peito estava se tornando insuportável e os sensores de aviso de seu traje estavam piscando como loucos através da tela em seu capacete. A armadura estava cedendo rapidamente à pressão. Ela projetou a armadura de seu traje para resistir a apenas certa quantidade de dano, a fim de mantê-la leve e funcional, não para lidar com um urso gigante tentando dilacera-la até a morte. A dor atingiu seu peito quando a armadura atingiu vinte por cento de integridade. Chutar, não fez nada para impedir a criatura. Passos pesados vibraram por trás de sua cabeça e ela soube a qualquer segundo que seus amigos estavam prestes a participar da diversão. Era um fato conhecido que, se houvesse uma escolha, os Corverian prefeririam dilacerar seus inimigos em vez de atirar para matar.

O sangue espirrou em seu capacete, cegando-a momentaneamente. A sensação do peso do urso sendo retirado dela deu-lhe a chance de finalmente se mover. Com a integridade de sua roupa já não comprometida, ela enviou um pulso de energia estática, queimando o sangue em seu capacete até cair em pó. Rolando para a frente e se afastando dos outros Corverian, que ela sabia que estavam se aproximando, então girou nos calcanhares e atirou nos dois ursos antes que eles pudessem pegar suas próprias armas novamente.

Respirando pesadamente, Ember tentou superar o pico de adrenalina que corria através de seu sistema. Olhando para cima, todos os seus melhores esforços para se acalmar foram eliminados quando viu a figura familiar de mais de dois metros de pé sobre o Corverian decapitado. Com duas lâminas longas e ligeiramente curvadas, uma em cada mão, Red estava alto e imponente olhando para ela com os brilhantes olhos azuis de seu capacete.

Voltando à posição de pé, ela deixou a arma recuar no ombro enquanto apontava acusadoramente para ele. "Red, se você acha que eu vou agradecer por me ferrar, pode esquecer. Isso foi tão sorrateiro e rude! Pensei que tínhamos um acordo tácito ...Merda!" O ponto vermelho apareceu em sua tela assim que o disparo começou.

Pulando sobre um Corverian morto, ela usou uma mesa virada para se esconder. Merda, merda, merda, havia mais daqueles bastardos restantes e ela se esqueceu totalmente. Respirando firme, ela caiu de bruços e apontou a arma para além da mesa.

Os tiros pararam. Ainda olhando de soslaio, ela assistiu Red voltar do corredor, de onde os tiros vinham, carregando duas cabeças de Corverian em uma mão. Bem, ok então. Levantando-se, ela se absteve de continuar seu discurso em Red enquanto examinava o mapa da base em busca de mais assinaturas de vida.

"Hey Red", ela sussurrou, ainda focada no mapa estranhamente vazio. Ouvindo seu rosnado baixo, ela resistiu à vontade de sorrir como um idiota e olhou na direção dele. "Você por acaso já matou os três últimos?"

Dreads balançaram suavemente quando ele lhe deu um movimento negativo de cabeça.

Flexionando a mão contra o cabo do rifle, Ember mudou os mapas para o perímetro externo da base. Três pontos vermelhos diretamente acima!

"Red, em cima!" ela só teve tempo de gritar antes que as claraboias quebrassem e o chão tremesse quando um dos grandes animais caiu na sua frente. Havia apenas alguns segundos para tomar a decisão. Ela podia ficar de pé e lutar contra eles com Red, que era muito mais habilidoso e proficiente no combate corpo a corpo e esperar que outro não pousasse atrás dela e a atacasse, ou que ela poderia se camuflar. Se ela se camuflasse, teria um monte de problemas para resolver depois do fato. As opções eram: provavelmente sofrer ferimentos graves e tentar lutar ao lado de Red ou se camuflar e torcer para que ela pudesse correr de um Yautja zangado.

O vidro esmagado acima dela sinalizou que seu tempo se esgotara e a decisão precisava ser tomada.

Ativando seu dispositivo de camuflagem, ela desapareceu de vista. O rugido alto e agudo resultante do Yautja disse-lhe que Red viu o que ela fez. Ela tinha que se mover rápido. Correndo além do Corverian desavisado, ela atirou na cabeça da criatura enquanto corria de volta pelo corredor principal em direção à entrada da frente. O golpe cantante da lâmina de Red ecoou no ar repentinamente imóvel e ela podia ouvir o gemido borbulhante do urso alienígena antes que do som alto de seu corpo atingindo o chão. Os passos altos batendo no corredor atrás dela disseram a ela que o outro urso também deveria ter sido morto porque agora ela era o foco principal do Yautja.

Mal diminuindo a velocidade, ela bateu no botão de entrada na parede e correu pela fresta da porta que ainda se abria, não perdendo um segundo para que ela se abrisse mais. A ideia de se virar para prender o predador de mais de dois metros passou por sua mente, mas ela não se atreveu a arriscar. Os Yautja eram insanamente rápidos e quanto mais corriam, mais rápidos ficavam, então ela precisava se apressar. Ofegando, ela soltou a arma, deixando-a magnetizar-se nas costas e usou os braços para se bombear ainda mais rápido em direção à linha das árvores onde sua nave estava escondida. Olhando para o marcador vermelho gigante em seu mapa, ela quis gritar enquanto o observava se aproximando rapidamente atrás dela. Embora ela tivesse certeza de que ele não podia vê-la, nem mesmo com sua tecnologia biométrica e outras varreduras diversas no capacete, Ember estava certa de que era o simples fato de que suas pegadas ao longo da superfície arenosa do planeta estava entregando a exata rota de fuga dela.

Um som agudo atingiu o ar antes de um pulso azul de energia disparar sobre seu ombro e passar por ela.

"Você está atirando em mim?" ela gritou de volta. Ember ficou chocada, ela realmente não achava que isso justificasse ele realmente tentando matá-la.

Outro tiro pulsante azul passou sobre a cabeça dela. Graças aos deuses, ele tinha uma mira terrível, ela pensou.

Avisos vermelhos piscando na tela do capacete soaram em seus ouvidos quando ela derrapou no mesmo instante em que duas árvores roxas gigantes caíam na frente dela. Caindo para trás, ela bateu no chão. Porra!

Ela nem teve tempo de se virar antes que a sombra iminente bloqueasse o sol e uma mão pesada a agarrou pela garganta. Imediatamente a camuflagem foi interrompida e piscou, revelando-a completamente ao predador mascarado.

"Red!" ela gritou quando agarrou a mão dele em seu pescoço.

O aperto não era forte, mas era sólido como aço, cobrindo todo o pescoço e envolvendo-o facilmente até as garras dele tocarem na parte de trás. Se ele quisesse, ele poderia arrancar a cabeça dela sem sequer espirrar.

"Onde você conseguiu nossa tecnologia?" As palavras selvagens rolaram sobre ela.

Todos os seus movimentos pararam e suas mãos se afastaram das dele em volta do pescoço. Rígida e perfeitamente imóvel, o corpo dela estava ali, sob as mãos dele, seus brilhantes olhos azuis encarando seu próprio reflexo através do brilho de seu capacete preto.

"Oh. Meu. Deus." Ela começou uniformemente. "Você pode falar !? Oh meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar. Há quanto tempo você consegue falar? Por que você nunca falou nada comigo esse tempo todo antes? Esta é uma gravação da voz de outra pessoa? Eu sei que alguns de vocês simplesmente gravam parte do discurso de sua vítima e o reproduzem ..."

O aperto em torno de sua garganta aumentou dolorosamente cortando seu suprimento de ar. Segurando novamente a mão dele, ela bateu contra o braço dele inutilmente. "Vermelho, por favor", ela engasgou.

Seu aperto afrouxou, mas ele segurou seu pescoço. Inclinando-se ainda mais sobre ela, ele abaixou a máscara ainda mais perto da dela. "Respostas", ele rosnou em aviso.

Tossindo, ela ignorou o ardor da garganta e levantou o braço lentamente ao seu lado, batendo acidentalmente na coxa dele. A mão esquerda dele disparou e agarrou o pulso dela com o computador pessoal de aparência semelhante ligado a ele, trazendo-o à sua vista.

"Consegui tirá-lo de um planeta em Andrômeda 7, um planeta que sua espécie usava em seus antigos testes de caça." Ela tossiu novamente, sua garganta doía muito. "Embora vocês tenham bombardeado, para limpar as evidências e se erradicar de todos os Xenomorfos restantes, vocês ainda deixaram alguns presentes para trás." Não vendo nenhuma reação dele, ela continuou nervosamente. "Eu coleciono coisas que sua espécie deixa aqui e ali na galáxia há alguns anos"

"Sua camuflagem é diferente." As palavras dele eram tão profundas e cada uma foi seguida por um leve clique no peito.

Foi glorioso.

"Bem, sim", ela tentou sorrir e lembrou que ele não podia ver seu rosto. "Fiz alguns pequenos ajustes." Ela não se atreveu a dizer melhorias.

"Rastreando minha nave", acrescentou. Ember nunca ouviu alguém fazer uma pergunta soar como um comando como ele fez.

"Foi tudo eu," ela respondeu com uma nota de orgulho. "Eu passo muito tempo no espaço - sozinha. Quero dizer muito Red, muito mesmo. Então, eu tive tempo de sobra para criar esse dispositivo incrível."

Ele não disse nada, apenas a encarou antes de se virar para olhar o computador em seu pulso. Deslizando a mão sobre o dispositivo, ele envolveu seus dedos com garras grossas e começou a puxar.

"Por favor, não!" ela gritou tentando puxar o pulso preso em suas mãos. "Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo levei para encontrar e modificá-lo. Por favor! Essa camuflagem me tirou de uma tonelada de situações de quase morte."

Ela odiava implorar, mas realmente precisava dessa unidade. Não havia como ela se dar ao luxo de saltar de galáxia em galáxia e arriscar-se para encontrar outra e, provavelmente, encontrar uma atualizada que seria uma merda para hackear.

Felizmente, ele parou de puxar a unidade de pulso dela, mas ele não soltou, voltou-se para encará-la. Os escudos malignos dos olhos de sua máscara brilhavam com impaciência.

"Olhe Red, eu não sou uma ameaça para você e certamente não seria um bom troféu para colocar na sua parede," sem conseguir uma resposta, ela tentou outra tática. "Red, você é obviamente um dos tops de linha, um fodão, então você provavelmente não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas, mas uma mulher viajando sozinha pelo espaço precisa de toda a ajuda que puder obter. Eu não posso nem começar a dizer quantas coisas querem te foder contra a sua vontade lá fora, é realmente louco."

Ela não estava mentindo, o dispositivo de camuflagem a havia tirado de três situações com parte da tripulação da Blute apenas.

Ele não disse nada. A cada segundo que passava, seu coração parecia que ia explodir em seu peito devido à crescente ansiedade. Bem! Ela não queria fazer isso da maneira mais difícil, mas o grande bastardo não lhe deu escolha.

"Red?" ela começou gentilmente.

Sua cabeça inclinou uma fração para o lado, dizendo-lhe que ele estava ouvindo.

"Você sabe que eu gosto de você, acho que você é o melhor, de verdade," preparando-se, ela respirou calmamente enquanto ativava seu traje. "E é por isso que eu realmente odeio derrubar você na sua bunda assim."

O aperto dele não teve a chance de aumentar antes que ela levantasse as pernas sob o braço e o flanco dele e forçasse todo o poder restante em seu traje aos propulsores em suas botas. Como esperado, o corpo do Yautja voou para o lado. Ember não esperou para ouvir o baque de seu grande corpo na terra, saltando, ela começou a correr com tudo o que tinha usando a última porcentagem restante de energia em seu traje para se camuflar de novo. Não cometendo o mesmo erro duas vezes, Ember deslizou sobre os galhos de árvores caídas da floresta roxa espinhosa quando ela bateu e ativou os alto-falantes externos dos Corverian em seu computador.

O rugido agudo de Red era ensurdecedor, ela podia ouvir a população aviária próxima do planeta voando das árvores e flutuando para o céu.

Ainda correndo a toda velocidade, ela falou nos alto-falantes da base, sabendo que o Yautja podia ouvi-la. "Não fique bravo, Red." Ember podia ouvir sua voz ecoar pelo ar a partir da base ao longe. "Eu realmente não queria deixá-lo mais irritado, embora eu deva admitir que realmente deveria estar com raiva de você por me ferrar hoje com aqueles malditos ursos. Pensei que tivéssemos um acordo tácito."

Ember apenas rezou para que sua voz soasse nos alto-falantes da base, abafando seus passos o suficiente para afastar o caçador. Ao ver sua nave à frente, ela sabia que não deveria correr direto para ele; em vez disso, fez uma linha-b para a nave Yautja, enquanto digitava apressadamente um comando em sua unidade de braço. Um acidente nas árvores à extrema direita dizia que ela estava certa, o maldito caçador tinha toda a intenção de cortá-la em sua nave.

O barulho de ar dos propulsores de sua nave ativando soou à distância. Levantando-se do chão, sua nave voou à frente. Os pesados passos do Yautja estavam vindo rapidamente atrás dela.

Com uma investida poderosa, ela plantou o pé na nave Yautja, outro grande passo a impulsionou para cima e outro passo acelerado a subiu ao lado da nave íngreme. No topo, ela correu pelos fundos antes de dar um pulo para o lado e agarrar o cabo pendurado em sua nave acima. Ativando o cabo, ela se puxou enquanto sinalizava para a nave voar para longe.

Arriscando um olhar para baixo, ela observou o Yautja enquanto ele a olhava do alto de sua nave. Seu coração quase explodiu de medo e excitação, sabendo que o caçador estava apenas a alguns passos atrás dela no final. Clamando no cais de seu nave, ela olhou de volta para o caçador e notou que o canhão do ombro dele não estava mirando nela.

Um suspiro de alívio esvaziou seu peito. Ele estava permitindo que ela escapasse.

Notas:

Tarambola - Pássaro que no Brasil se chama Tarambola-dourada e estabelece uma relação simbiótica com os crocodilos se alimentando dos restos de comida em seus dentes.

Capitulo 3

(Então, você já me perdoou?)

Abaixando a cabeça azul gelatinosa cortada da recompensa de Cindaria que ele acabara de recolher, Akur sentou-se na cadeira de comando de sua nave e encarou a mensagem em sua tela. Símbolos vermelhos que deveriam ser enviados apenas por outro membro de seu clã pairavam como uma notificação em sua tela. Nas últimas três recompensas, havia uma mensagem semelhante esperando por ele cada vez que ele retornava à nave.

E cada vez ele ignorava.

Apagando a mensagem da tela, ele guiou sua nave para longe da nave à deriva dos Cindarian. Olhando para o scanner, ele reprimiu um rosnado de frustração por seus resultados vazios. Varreduras de espaço ao seu redor relataram que estava limpo em milhares de ligas e que sua nave era a única nave ativa com força vital na área. Isso era mentira. Ele sabia que ela estava lá fora, esperando que ele partisse para que ela pudesse ir atrás dele e pegar os itens diversos que encontraria na nave Cindarian.

Irritado, ele se virou em seu assento em direção ao painel de navegação e partiu para o próximo curso. Ele não deveria pensar duas vezes naquela pequena limpadora, a menos que fosse o pensamento de matá-la. Apertando o punho contra o controle, Akur lembrou-se involuntariamente da surpresa que sentiu quando seu corpo voou no ar e ele caiu de costas na terra. Sua provocação rouca ainda o assombrava!

"... Eu realmente odeio derrubar você na sua bunda assim."

Vergonhoso! Ele teve que se abster de amassar a borda de metal do painel de controle com o punho. A última vez que ele foi jogado de costas, ele era apenas um filhote, brigando com os outros da idade dele mal alcançando o joelho do pai. O fato de uma pequena fêmea humana ter feito isso o cegou com fúria.

Ele ia matá-la, ele tinha certeza disso agora.

Ainda não havia entendimento do motivo pelo qual ele a salvou do Corverian que a prendeu naquele planeta. Matar o animal tinha sido puro instinto, um movimento reacionário, embora agora, pensando melhor, ele devesse ter deixado a criatura dilacera-la até a morte. Talvez isso a tivesse arrancado daquele traje preto brilhante e capacete e Akur poderia ter visto seu rosto pela primeira vez quando ela morresse. A ideia desse tipo de morte para ela era inoportuna, porém, a morte dela seria pela mão dele.

Um ruído satisfeito retumbou de seu peito quando uma sensação de exaltação o atingiu com a perspectiva da nova caçada. Puxando uma foto dela em seu traje preto, uma imagem que sua própria máscara registrou dela em seu último encontro, ele a encarou na tela grande acima. Tecnicamente, ele deveria tê-la matado no momento em que descobriu que ela possuía informações e a tecnologia de sua espécie, mas ele deixou sua curiosidade pela mulher interferisse em seu bom senso.

Isso não aconteceria novamente.

#

(Então, eu acho que você ainda está bravo, já que você quase tentou me matar outro dia, quando acionou os tanques de combustível explosivos naquele planeta. E embora eu devesse realmente ser quem está com raiva de você, por me ferrar inicialmente, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te perdoo. A propósito, você gosta de ovos? Por alguma razão, parece que gostaria de ovos.)

Explodir os tanques de combustível não era uma tentativa de matar a limpadora, era apenas uma tática que Akur jogou, pois sabia que ela o estava seguindo. Se ele a quisesse morta ela estaria, ele estava simplesmente brincando com ela e tomando seu tempo. Foi divertido ver a fêmea humana mudar seus planos com pressa, assim que ela percebeu que a nave estava prestes a explodir. Desde a base Corverian, ela vinha dando-lhe um amplo espaço depois que ele saíra para que ela pudesse pegar seus itens, e da última vez ele decidiu voltar atrás para esperar e observar a reação dela à explosão iminente.

Embora, apesar da tentativa contra sua vida, as mensagens nunca cessavam. Na verdade, ele sentiu como se aumentassem. A conversa unilateral nunca terminava. Qualquer coisa, desde perguntas intermináveis sobre seus gostos e aversões, implorando que ele a perdoasse, conversar e falar a língua humana novamente, e até às vezes mensagens de voz. Ele nunca respondeu a nenhuma delas. Às vezes, enquanto ouvia sua longa mensagem de voz divagadora, ele considerava que ela podia estar fraca da mente. Uma falha no cérebro que alguns humanos experimentaram por períodos prolongados no espaço sem contato. Ela admitiu a ele que estava sozinha e isso explicaria seu afeto excessivo intrigante.

Forçando-se a não pensar nela, Akur puxou seu próximo alvo e mapeou o destino enquanto lia as informações fornecidas sobre a recompensa. Seu clã estava constantemente buscando informações através do universo conhecido e desconhecido. A estagnação não era uma opção, o clã deles focava em construir seu império com a melhor tecnologia, recursos e até o melhor DNA. O progresso era fundamental e, para isso, precisavam de informações de tantas fontes quanto pudessem pôr as mãos.

Um pequeno som tocou em sua tela e ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Olhando para cima, Akur abriu e leu a última mensagem.

(Você vai falar comigo se eu lhe der uma cópia do programa que fiz para rastrear você?) Ele praticamente podia ouvir o suspiro de desespero em sua voz.

Sentado quieto, Akur deixou todas as possibilidades passarem por sua cabeça. Se ele tivesse o programa, ele teria uma maneira de rastreá-la, sim. Mas ele também seria obrigado a entregar essas informações valiosas ao líder do clã para que seus engenheiros pudessem desmontá-las e entendê-las por si mesmos. A exigência de capturar a fêmea e trazê-la ao líder do clã seria decretada, não haveria mais a perseguição de gato e rato entre eles e ele seria forçado a agir. Uma vez trazidos à tona, eles a torturariam por informações e, finalmente, matariam a fêmea.

Esse sentimento de hesitação era novo e indesejável. Ele deveria dizer que sim, deixá-la dar o que ele precisava. Ele seria elogiado pelo seu líder, mesmo possivelmente tendo o privilégio de novas responsabilidades por trazer informações tão valiosas.

Digitando, ele respondeu de forma simples.

**[Não.]**

#

Ele não deveria ter respondido. As mensagens da humana aumentaram não apenas em quantidade, mas também em comprimento. Embora, apesar de seu óbvio conforto em falar com ele, a humana ainda estava muito cautelosa para retomar sua limpeza normal em sua presença. Depois de cada recompensa, ela continuou a esperar até que ele fosse embora antes de descer rapidamente para o local.

De volta a sua nave, Akur sentou-se na cadeira do painel de controle, pousando a caixa de metal à esquerda e inserindo o chip de dados no painel à direita. Quando as novas informações foram carregadas sobre um sistema de defesa protótipo criado por pesquisadores de Kloran, ele olhou para a caixa metálica em intenso silêncio. Os dados de Kloran eram esperados, já que essa era sua missão. Sua pequena estação espacial havia sido atingida anteriormente por piratas e agora estava sob a proteção da Confederação Galáctica Iônica da Luz até que os Kloran pudessem consertar e enviar novos membros da tripulação para recuperar o controle de sua estação. Os Klorans eram uma pequena raça inferior, no entanto, havia informações que sugeriam que eles possuíam nova tecnologia de blindagem. Os boatos ou não da possibilidade de tais informações eram valiosas demais para serem ignoradas. Ele foi enviado para recuperar essas informações. Dois guardas CGIL mortos mais tarde e os dados agora estavam nas mãos dos Yautja.

Foi a caixa de metal que estava pendurada na porta da câmara pressurizada da nave que o deixou com um humor pensativo. Voltando para a tela, ele verificou sua mensagem não lida.

(Havia algo de bom lá?)

(Ah, e espero que você goste dos ovos em conserva.)

Sua garra clicou contra os botões do painel de controle enquanto fazia outra varredura infrutífera do espaço ao seu redor - exatamente como esperado, nenhuma nave na área foi registrada. Alterar a tela para a visualização externa, no entanto, provou que a digitalização estava incorreta. A nave humana flutuava silenciosamente acima da estação espacial sem vida. Ela estava sem dúvida dentro da nave esperando que ele saísse antes de entrar na estação.

Abrindo o frasco, ele deu um grunhido de desaprovação ao forte odor que flutuava. Batendo o pote para longe dele, ele deu o próximo passo. Ele sabia exatamente como ele iria lidar com seu problema com a fêmea humana e o pensamento o encheu de satisfação. A cada recompensa, ele daria a humana uma sensação de conforto, permitindo que ela se aproximasse e se sentisse confiante novamente no relacionamento simbiótico que ela acreditava ter. Ele tomaria seu tempo ao caçar esta presa em particular. E quando fosse a hora perfeita, ele iria estender a mão e arrancar o capacete da cabeça dela e envolver a mão em torno de sua pequena garganta macia, vendo a vida desaparecer de seus olhos.

Por enquanto, ele aguardaria pacientemente.

#

Respirando pesadamente, seu peito se expandia e se comprimia a cada respiração, enquanto ele permanecia na espessa poça de sangue azul escuro congelante. Salpicos de sangue verde brilhante dele próprio espirraram na piscina de consistência de xarope atingindo a superfície como óleo na água. Os cortes no abdômen não eram profundos e podiam esperar para serem enfaixados em sua nave. Chutando o grande corpo pesado de sua recompensa, Akur virou-o e pegou os frascos em seu cinto. O ancião queria o DNA dessas criaturas. Por que eles queriam o material genético dessas espécies inferiores não foi entendido por ele. Sua pele era dura e suas estruturas eram volumosas com músculos densos, mas eram lentos e estúpidos, tornando-os fáceis de matar.

Coletando as amostras, ele se levantou, a pequena notificação tocando no capacete o alertou para outra mensagem.

(Por que você usa tão pouca armadura? Você não tem nada além daquele pedacinho de protetor peitoral e uma saia! Um dia você vai se machucar seriamente.)

Lendo a mensagem, ele pegou a cabeça do líder caído e saiu da sala. Passando por um corredor, ele parou e olhou para a porta aberta. Essa porta estava fechada anteriormente.

Ela estava nesta nave com ele.

(Você gostou dos ovos? Eles eram ovos tarkar a propósito.)

Olhando para o corredor por mais alguns segundos silenciosos, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e continuou em direção ao nave. Erguendo o braço, ele digitou uma resposta no teclado holográfico de sua unidade de braço pessoal.

**[Não.]**

#

Responder a ela foi o equivalente a liberar uma represa. Ele deveria ter esperado a excitação dela por sua resposta, mas era difícil prever a mente dessa fêmea humana. Desde jovem, ele foi treinado para entrar na mente de seus alvos, pensar como eles pensavam, para que ele pudesse prever suas ações durante a caçada. Discrição, velocidade, manobras táticas, armadilhas e força pura - ele era bem versado em tudo isso. Por engano, ele assumiu que todas as fêmeas humanas eram geralmente as mesmas, já que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de caçar uma fêmea humana, confiou apenas nos dados arquivados sob seu comando. Nenhuma das informações descritas se aplicavam remotamente essa fêmea.

Ela era ousada, faladora, astuta e, ao contrário da informação que ele descobriu, ela não trabalhava em um bando com outros humanos. Ela parecia preferir viver sua vida na solidão do espaço, enquanto encontrar novos assuntos para incomodá-lo infinitamente.

"Então, o que você faz com seu tempo quando não está em sua próxima caçada?" Sua pergunta terminou com um pequeno bocejo cansado.

Sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas, ele tinha seu canhão de plasma desmontado e espalhado na frente dele. Limpar a arma era um ritual calmante para ele. Poderia ter sido ainda mais calmante se ele não permitisse a voz da humana pelos alto-falantes.

"Eu me preparo para a próxima caçada", ele respondeu simplesmente enquanto pegava a base do canhão, onde estava conectada à sua armadura, e começou a limpar um pouco de sangue seco que espirrou nos pequenos sulcos.

Felizmente, eles finalmente chegaram a um ponto em que ela parou de comentar incessantemente o quanto ela gostava da qualidade da voz dele. Antes de matá-la, lembrou a si mesmo, ele estava determinado a entender essa fêmea e trazer notas esclarecidas aos dados para uso futuro.

"Ok, deixe-me reformular isso", ele podia ouvir o farfalhar do tecido e lembrou que ela havia lhe dito antes que estava deitada na cama. "O que você pensa, que não tenha nada a ver com uma missão? E eu quero dizer", sua voz ficou severa com esclarecimentos. "com o que você sonha para o seu futuro?"

Parando, ele deixou a peça de base agora limpa de seu canhão e lembrou-se das informações que havia coletado. Os seres humanos diferiam dos Yautja quando se tratava de pensar. Ele não sonhava com seu futuro como essa fêmea provavelmente fazia. O futuro dos Yautja foi decidido pelos anciãos e líderes do clã, tudo o que ele fazia foi para o bem do seu clã e não apenas um Yautja individualmente. Servir a si mesmo era desonroso e eles seriam rotulados como desonestos antes de serem exterminados.

"Meu futuro está definido. Vou caçar, acasalar, procriar e, eventualmente, morrer."

Houve um silêncio da parte dela. Olhando para a tela principal, Akur pôde ver que a conexão deles ainda estava estável.

"Oh ... isso significa que você já sabe com quem você vai acasalar?" A cautela suave em seu tom era estranha. Olhando para a tela, ele repetiu as palavras dela em sua cabeça e ouviu a gama de emoções que ele não conseguiu identificar.

Continuando seu trabalho no canhão, ele respondeu diretamente. "Não."

O tópico do acasalamento não era um assunto que ele queria ir mais longe com essa fêmea humana, independentemente se ele planejava matá-la ou não. Na última década, o número de Yautjas fêmeas tem declinado - severamente. Foi um tópico doloroso para abordar. Nenhum de seus cientistas encontrou uma maneira de combater esse problema ainda. Não apenas o tópico foi doloroso para o seu povo, mas também um assunto acalorado entre a população de mulheres em declínio. Houve alguns rumores entre alguns homens de que as mulheres deveriam ser fecundadas o máximo possível. Akur ainda se lembrava de Okla, uma guerreira forte, levando sua lâmina à garganta do homem por essa sugestão.

"Oh, bem, isso é legal", o tom otimista do humano era quase de alívio. "Bem, eu não tenho meu futuro traçado como você, mas tenho um sonho que espero que se torne realidade um dia."

Montando o canhão de plasma completamente, ele ouviu o som da voz dela com um tom melancólico. Um tom que ele tinha certeza de que nunca ouviu de ninguém de sua espécie. Os humanos pareciam ser vítimas de sua ampla gama de emoções, um escravo de sentir e encenar tudo o que seus cérebros lhes diziam.

"Um dia, espero ter minha própria loja em algum lugar, talvez na superfície de um pequeno planeta ou talvez em um porto espacial movimentado, seja o que for. Eu só quero criar e projetar armaduras, onde clientes de toda a galáxia vêm me visitar, para ver que coisas novas eu fiz. " A emoção em sua voz aumentou quando ela detalhou seus planos. "Eu administrava a loja sazonalmente, gastando uma parte do meu tempo como eu faço agora, caçando e coletando - espero que em uma nave onde as bobinas de aquecimento do sistema de suporte à vida não quebrem o tempo todo. Eu realmente deveria fazer uma pausa um dia desses e consertar essa coisa antes que eu congele até a morte, é só que ... "

Akur parou de ouvi-la, era necessário para o humano, havia tantos pensamentos que ela se sentia compelida a compartilhar. Entrando no porão de carga de sua nave que abrigava armas e armaduras, ele começou a se preparar para a próxima caçada. Em algum momento, sua conversa incessante parou, voltando para o convés de controle de sua nave, ele ouviu as baixas vibrações do sistema respiratório adormecido dela.

Ela falou até dormir.

Clicando sua garra no botão, ele encerrou a conexão.

#

(Você sabe que não é o primeiro da sua espécie que tive o prazer de conhecer e sair vivo para contar a história.)

Ele estava encostado em uma parede que olhava observando logo abaixo de um painel de metal gradeado ornamentado para o andar da sala do trono de seu alvo. O imperador e seu filho não estavam programados para chegar até o primeiro amanhecer. Aterrissando sua nave durante a cobertura proporcionada pela noite, ele já estava lá por três horas e haveriam ainda muito mais horas até a primeira luz. O palácio estava cheio de espécies altas, de aparência humanoide, de pernas compridas, todas armadas com espadas curvas ornamentadas e armas. Em vez de segui-lo, como fazia em cada missão que mantinha sua nave em órbita ao redor do planeta, ela era esperta o suficiente para admitir que não seria nada além de um obstáculo nessa missão.

Ao contrário da maioria das mensagens dela, esta o intrigava, mas ele esperou que ela continuasse. Mostrar à fêmea qualquer tipo de interesse teria resultados devastadores e o forçaria a avançar em seus planos para matá-la, mais cedo do que tarde, como ele planejava.

(Eu cresci em um planeta chamado Faulk9. O planeta passou por uma guerra civil catastrófica, minha família e eu estávamos presos no lado oposto da fronteira que continha as naves de evacuação. Para encurtar a história, meus pais foram mortos e eu teria morrido também se o caçador não me salvasse dos rebeldes. Agora eu sei o que você está pensando, e não, eu tenho certeza que ele não tinha a intenção de me salvar, mas o fez inadvertidamente e eu o amo por isso. Ele até caminhou devagar pela floresta, deixando-me segui-lo de volta à fronteira. Pena que ele não podia falar como você, nunca soube o nome dele. Você conhece outro caçador que tem quatro marcas na bochecha? Eu acredito que diria "sangrado" no seu idioma.)

Abaixo dele, ele notou os guardas mudando de posição ao redor da grande sala. Verificando os arredores uma última vez, ele finalmente digitou uma resposta à mensagem.

**[Humana, todo caçador de idade tem esse símbolo em seu rosto ou pescoço em algum ponto. A marca mudará ao longo do tempo para adicionar classificação e reconhecimento.]**

(Oh. Bem, isso é decepcionante, vai tornar muito mais difícil encontrá-lo. A propósito, me chame de Ember. Parece a palavra "passarinho" no seu idioma. O nome "humana" ficou velho.)

Passarinho - sim, isso era adequado para essa fêmea faladora.

(Talvez ajude se eu descrever como ele é. Lembro-me dele claramente. Como você, ele não usava a rede de corpo inteiro como outros Yautjas e sua pele era um bronzeado claro com marrom escuro ...)

Akur não se incomodou em ler o comentário. Digitando rapidamente, ele cortou a descrição dela da outra Yautja. **[Eu não me importo com esse caçador anterior.]**

Era verdade que ele não se importava em ouvi-la falar de outro caçador. Ela era sua presa, não de outro. A morte dela, a vida dela, até a conversa sem fim lhe pertencia.

Sua digitação parou imediatamente.

(Oh. Ok então.)

Seus olhos se estreitaram com a curta mensagem em sua tela dentro do capacete. Não havia indicação de que ela estava digitando mais alguma coisa. Ele percebeu que ela nunca havia terminado uma conversa antes. Normalmente ele terminaria simplesmente cortando-a ou impedindo-a de enviar outras mensagens. Foi a primeira vez que ela terminou o diálogo por vontade própria. Apertando o punho em volta do cabo da lâmina na cintura, ele olhou para a tela e esperou.

Finalmente, o sinal indicativo de sua digitação reapareceu, e Akur sentiu seu corpo relaxar.

(Qual é o seu nome? Você sabe o meu agora.)

Ele pensou em seu nome, aquele que seu pai lhe deu, um nome que não tinha tradução em outra língua e nenhuma pronúncia na língua humana. Um nome em seu idioma significava "inquebrável". Olhando para baixo, ele podia ver as marcas vermelhas de seu clã em sua pele, mesmo através da escuridão do túnel de ventilação.

**[Você pode continuar me chamando de Red.]**

Capitulo 4

Ele levou três dias para perseguir sua presa até finalmente pegar o príncipe sozinho. Com a cabeça e a espinha sangrenta pingando, Akur retornou à nave no momento em que os alarmes do palácio soavam e lançou-se de volta à órbita sem ser detectado. Durante o último dia, ele teve que parar de se comunicar com a mulher - com Ember. Ao clicar na notificação vermelha piscando na tela, ele notou que a última mensagem dela veio horas atrás.

(Ei, eu não vou passar mais uma noite com essa bobina de aquecimento quebrada. Eu quase congelei até a morte na noite passada. Vou aterrissar esse pedaço de lixo em um planeta abandonado nas proximidades.)

Examinando a área, ele descobriu que havia oito planetas nas proximidades. Dos oito, quatro podiam suportar a vida humana, três foram abandonados de qualquer vida sensível e apenas um tinha um ambiente tropical, enquanto o outro estava coberto de neve. Ele sabia sem dúvida em qual ela estava.

Olhando para a mensagem novamente, ele olhou a hora em que foi enviada e o tempo em que não foi visualizada. Algo o incomodou com isso. Fazia quase cinco horas desde aquela mensagem. Há semanas, desde o diálogo compartilhado, nunca haviam passado mais de algumas horas sem que ela respondesse a cada hora do dia. Quando ela acordava, ela o informava. Quando ela se preparava para dormir, ela o informava. Mesmo quando ela tomava banho, ela anunciou por mensagem. Essa mensagem solitária era incomum. Nenhuma atualização que ela pousou, nenhuma conversa inútil e aleatória sobre o que encontrou, nada.

Soltando um grunhido desagradável, Akur estabeleceu o rumo de sua nave para o planeta, seguindo a trajetória da última quebra na densa atmosfera do planeta. Quando ele a encontrasse, faria o que prometeu e terminaria permanentemente essa estranha conexão entre eles.

O planeta era pequeno e de fato tropical. Condensação se formava do lado de fora da janela de visualização de sua nave quando ele o levou a terra firme. Abrindo a escotilha, ele manteve o capacete enquanto caminhava pela floresta densa. Ao pousar, avistou algumas ruínas de pedra à frente e o familiar brilho azul da nave de Ember aterrissado nas proximidades. Os exames confirmaram que não havia outras formas de vida no planeta, exceto uma. A estranha sensação de que algo estava errado aumentou quando ele olhou para o marcador de sua vida dela em sua leitura. Normalmente, a armadura dela a mantinha irrastreável aos exames dele. Nas caçadas anteriores, ele apenas sentia a presença dela ouvindo e observando atentamente quaisquer vestígios que sugerissem que a presença dela estava próxima, ou simplesmente verificando o compartimento de carga. Então, por que ele poderia vê-la agora?

Passando silenciosamente pelas grandes trepadeiras, Akur entrou no que parecia ser uma antiga cidade abandonada. Casas feitas de barro e pedra eram cascas desmoronadas de seus antigos eus, pois a floresta havia tomado conta e engoliu a cidade inteira com suas trepadeiras rasteiras. Silenciosamente, ele foi para o centro da cidade, seguindo o mapa até o marcador de vida dela. Ao se aproximar, ouviu o zumbido suave da música humana. No meio da cidade, havia um grande poço quadrado com numerosos conjuntos de escadas que levavam a pequenos patamares que começavam novamente a outro conjunto de escadas que descia ainda mais no poço. Nos quatro lados, dezenas de escadas ziguezagueavam cada vez mais fundo no poço que passava pelas profundezas da água azul-turquesa. Este era um poço antigo.

Olhando ao redor, Akur confirmou que a cidade havia sido abandonada antes de descer os degraus em direção a um patamar nas escadas logo acima do nível da água. Deitada sobre o patamar, esticada em um pedaço de tecido brilhante estava seu alvo. O traje preto em que ele estava acostumado a vê-la desapareceu. O elegante capacete de cúpula preto estava sobre ela nos degraus. Vestindo nada além de alguns pedaços finos de tecido como sua roupa de baixo Ember, foi-lhe revelada completamente. Longas pernas marrons e macias estavam ligeiramente separadas, enquanto um braço pendia frouxamente na água azul à sua direita. Seu cabelo castanho escuro brilhava ao sol, que estava parcialmente sobre o rosto e se espalhava pela pedra além. Pequenos sopros de ar pulsavam pelo cabelo sobre o rosto enquanto ela respirava uniformemente enquanto dormia.

Agachando-se, Akur observou a comida não consumida na outra mão. O pão estava velho e o cantil de água parecia ter sido derrubado. Estendendo a mão, ele agarrou o queixo dela por entre os cabelos e virou o rosto, deixando cair os cabelos obstrutores e dando-lhe uma visão desimpedida. Ela era jovem. Sobrancelhas grossas e escuras para combinar com seus cabelos escuros, nariz pequeno e lábios de formato estranho. Através de suas muitas interações com humanos, ele nunca havia encontrado lábios como os dela antes. Ainda segurando o queixo dela em suas mãos, ele esfregou o polegar com garras sobre a carne gorda. Nenhum resíduo de aprimoramentos artificiais, nenhuma firmeza de substância estranha injetada sob a pele, apenas tecido adiposo macio com uma tonalidade rosa.

Afastando a mão, ele olhou para a figura dela. Tocando em seu computador em seu braço, ele pegou as informações arquivadas que seu tipo tinha neste planeta. Em segundos ele encontrou os dados que procurava. A trepadeira que havia dominado este planeta produzia uma toxina transportada pelo ar que era mortal, uma morte adormecida. Se inalada, a toxina o deixaria inconsciente, nunca permitindo que você acordasse, forçando seu corpo a morrer lentamente ao longo do tempo. Akur estava positivo que se investigasse mais adiante, encontraria restos antigos dos habitantes anteriores deste planeta dentro de algumas das moradias.

Deixando seus dreads caírem por cima do ombro, ele se virou para encarar a humana adormecida. Ele poderia deixá-la aqui e estaria livre de seu incômodo. Estendendo a mão para ela, ele deixou a mão deslizar em torno de sua garganta fina e quente e a segurou enquanto sentia o lento martelar de seu pulso bater sob a palma da mão. Ou ele poderia simplesmente matá-la agora. Olhando para baixo, ele deixou seus olhos percorrerem os globos macios de seus seios e parar no ápice de suas coxas. Logo abaixo da roupa de baixo dela, ele podia ver a sugestão dos cachos grossos de pelo que ele sabia que os humanos tinham sobre sua genitália. Por alguma razão, o pensamento de sua boceta coberta de cachos escuros fez seu sangue correr.

Tirando a mão do pescoço dela, ele se levantou abruptamente. Ele deveria apenas chutá-la na água e assistir seu corpo inconsciente espasmar e morrer rapidamente.

Soltando um som de seu descontentamento, ele agarrou o capacete dela e o colocou no estômago antes de levantá-la em seus braços. O corpo dela estava flácido e flexível nos braços dele, enquanto os cabelos longos roçavam as pernas dele, que balançavam para frente e para trás a cada passo que dava. Subindo as escadas, ele a levou para fora do poço e em direção a nave em espera dela. As portas da nave se abriram imediatamente diante da presença dela e ele entrou.

Entrando na pequena nave da classe dos cruzadores, ele parou e olhou em volta da nave apertada. Ao contrário da nave dele, a escotilha de entrada principal se abria diretamente em seu compartimento de pilotagem, um único assento cercado por um painel de controle e uma grande tela de visualização acima. À esquerda, havia um quarto que ele supunha ser o seu alojamento. Tecidos macios coloridos cobriam a cama pequena, enquanto as paredes eram forradas com várias caixas de armazenamento. Deitando-a na cama, ele deu um passo para trás e olhou em volta, era evidente que ela passava a maior parte do tempo na nave. Uma mesa comprida no canto do quarto estava cheia de peças espalhadas de várias armas desmontadas e pequenas ferramentas. Abaixando-se novamente, ele saiu do quarto em direção ao que parecia ser uma pequena cozinha ao lado de um banheiro. Voltando ao compartimento de pilotagem, ele girou a cadeira acolchoada para se sentar. Na tela, havia inúmeras janelas abertas, uma que ele reconheceu como o último texto da conversa e outra era uma lista de palavras traduzidas em seu idioma. A lista estava um pouco incompleta, havia algumas palavras com pontos de interrogação perto deles.

Digitando alguns comandos no computador, ele trouxe as informações que procurava.

{Localizando Red} A voz feminina automatizada soou nos alto-falantes.

O mapa se aproximava para mostrar sua nave, pouco antes de um marcador de coração vermelho piscar no topo da nave, indicando que ele estava dentro. Silenciosamente, ele olhou para o marcador de coração piscando na tela antes de inserir o chip drive no painel de controle dela, ele copiou as informações.

Um som baixo veio dos aposentos de dormir.

Levantando-se da cadeira, Akur voltou para a cabine e olhou para os lentos movimentos fatigados da humana.

"Red", ela gemeu, virando a cabeça mais profundamente no tecido abaixo. Seu corpo torceu, deitado agora de lado com uma perna dobrada e a outra estendida.

As varreduras térmicas de sua máscara registraram uma série de pequenas ondas de calor pulsando e irrompendo por todo o corpo dela. Gemendo novamente, ela deitou de costas novamente antes de abrir os olhos em uma pequena rachadura. Lendo que o ar em sua nave estava livre da toxina sedativa, ele destravou sua máscara. Ar pressurizado foi liberado quando as válvulas foram desconectadas de sua máscara. Abaixando o painel frontal, ele esticou a mandíbula e as presas inalando o ar.

Olhos escuros quase pretos e sonolentos o encaravam enquanto ele inalava o cheiro picante no ar. Ele conhecia esse perfume e ao mesmo tempo não. Ele cheirou isso antes, mas nunca assim - nunca dirigido a ele. Mesmo sem seus sensores, ele podia sentir o calor pulsante do corpo dela.

"Red", ela o chamou de novo, sua voz ainda áspera e arrastada de exaustão. Uma mão tentou se levantar da cama e alcançá-lo, mas caiu fracamente contra os tecidos.

Inspirando profundamente novamente, Akur podia sentir o rosnado estridente no fundo de seu peito enquanto seu corpo reagia ao cheiro da excitação flagrante do corpo dela. Olhando para ela, ele quis se convencer a apenas matá-la e acabar com toda essa situação. Apenas rasgar a garganta dela e dar-lhe as costas quando ela sangra na cama.

"Eu quero tocar em você", ela disse com voz arrastada. Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco mais quando ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Apoiando um joelho na cama entre as pernas dela, ele sentiu a cama estremecer sob a pressão de seu peso enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. Cara a cara, ele podia ver os olhos vidrados dela e sabia que ela não estava completamente coerente. As pontas dos dedos, macias e pontudas, encontraram imediatamente o topo de seus braços, traçando os padrões vermelhos de cicatrizes de suas marcas. Abaixo dele, ele podia sentir as pernas dela se abrindo. Dedos quentes se transformaram na pressão quente de suas mãos quando a sentiu deslizar pelos bíceps e por cima da armadura dos ombros para envolver seu pescoço. A ousadia de suas ações o irritou, ninguém jamais ousou tocá-lo com tanta ousadia nem com tanta intimidade. Foi seu sorriso tímido e sem noção e seu cheiro picante de excitação que o impediu de reagir a suas ações precipitadas. Os braços dela se apertaram ao redor do pescoço dele e ele permitiu que ela o puxasse ainda mais para baixo. Fascinado, ele observou ela separar os lábios gordos suaves de sua boca humana estranha.

"Eu quero provar você", ela respirou contra ele, levantando-se da cama até que seu nariz estava quase tocando suas presas.

Akur estava confuso, ele já havia visto humanos acasalando antes em suas caçadas e sabia que eles gostavam de provar a boca um do outro. Certamente esse não era um costume dos Yautja. O acasalamento Yautja era rápido, poderoso e proposital. Pelo seu entendimento, os seres humanos gostavam de envolver emoções inúteis em torno de sua cópula, bem como perder tempo gratificando-se antes de finalmente se estabelecerem para fecundar adequadamente sua companheira.

Ele teve o suficiente disso. Erguendo-se, ele começou a agarrar seus braços para arrancá-la dele quando sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura, segurando-a contra seu corpo.

"Não", ela chorou. Seus olhos ainda estavam semicerrados, embriagados pela exaustão que percorria seu corpo.

As lâminas de suas espadas duplas nos quadris tilintaram contra os lados da estrutura de metal da cama. Puxando-se para perto do rosto dele, ele sentiu os sopros da respiração dela atingirem sua presa. Olhando atentamente dos olhos dele para a presa, ela sorriu preguiçosamente antes de abrir a boca em um gesto para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

As garras dele caíram dos macios braços nus e se reposicionaram de volta no colchão ao lado dela. Ainda encarando os olhos sonolentos e escuros, ele abriu as mandíbulas e a boca. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele observou o olhar de pura satisfação bêbada dela, enquanto ela se inclinava para frente. Embora ele não pudesse vê-la bem nessa posição, ele podia sentir todos os movimentos. A sensação úmida e quente da língua dela encontrando a dele e levando-o a dançar o músculo com a dela eletrificou suas terminações nervosas. O corpo da humana parecia que estava pegando fogo embaixo do corpo dele enquanto ela ondulava os quadris contra o estômago dele. Soltando um grunhido profundo, ele observou os olhos dela se fecharem enquanto ela se inclinava mais para ele, sua língua humana suave lutando com a sua áspera e sulcada pelo domínio nesse estranho ato estrangeiro. Todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam ter sido esticados. O desejo de rasgar as roupas minúsculas da fêmea e jogá-la de bruços enquanto ele a montava por trás era quase ofuscante. Colocando seus quadris nos dela, ele pôde sentir seu corpo endurecer com o pequeno gemido que ela soltou em resposta. Renovando sua luta com sua língua minúscula e lisa, ele lutou contra ela, aproveitando seus gemidos contentes.

Esta humana estava tentando acasalar com ele. Isso não fazia sentido. Os seres humanos e sua espécie não podiam acasalar, seu DNA não era compatível e não podia se propagar. Mas quando as mãos dela acariciaram os lados do rosto dele e suas pequenas gemidos se transformaram em choramingos frenéticos de necessidade, ele percebeu que não se importava. Ele queria estar dentro do canal quente e úmido que estava desesperadamente empurrando seu estômago por mais contato.

Se afastando, ele a deixou ofegar por ar.

Segurando a armadura dele, ela deu um grito desesperado quando seus olhos se fecharam. "Faça amor comigo Red, eu quero você há tanto tempo." Suas palavras terminaram em um suspiro quando ela puxou fracamente a armadura de seu ombro.

Amor. A palavra trouxe a realidade de volta com força total. O conceito humano de profundo e inexplicável apego e desejo.

Ele era Yautja, ele não amava.

Desvinculando-se da fêmea flácida, ele ignorou seus gritos de protesto e saiu da cabine. Recolocando a máscara, ele foi até o painel de controle e apertou alguns botões. Um som estridente de ar começou quando os respiradouros deixaram entrar o ar externo. Os alarmes soaram quando o sistema de suporte à vida alertou para as toxinas externas. Em questão de minutos, os sons de sua cabine de dormir pararam. Preparando a nave para limpar o ar em uma hora, ele pegou o chip com as informações copiadas e se virou para sair.

Pausando, ele pensou em algo. Voltando ao painel de controle, ele abriu a tela com as palavras Yautja parcialmente traduzidas. Batendo as garras no teclado, ele terminou a entrada e virou-se para sair.

Capitulo 5

"Eu lhe darei 250 créditos por cada frasco", resmungou a criatura desleixada e de cor amarela doentia. Coçando uma de suas muitas manchas marrons em sua carne com aparência de icterícia*, ela a encarou com impaciência enquanto ele apertava avidamente um de seus muitos frascos de verme.

Voltando o olhar cortante para ele, ela deu uma olhada dura no comprador. "300 cada um ou eu vou direto para o Syn, descendo a rua."

Como o mercado na porta espacial 8K3 estava lotado, como sempre, Ember precisou ficar perto do estande do vendedor para evitar ser atingida pelas constantes idas e vindas da multidão que passava.

"Tudo bem", a criatura amarela lamentou quando ele digitou os créditos dela no tablet. Lançando-o a ela para autorização, ele fez alguns xingamentos em voz baixa, mesmo quando puxou os frascos cobiçados para mais perto.

Torcendo os lábios com nojo pela viscosidade da tela do tablet, Ember assinou o contrato aprovando a troca. Concluída a transação, ela deixou o alien nojento com os frascos dele sem dizer uma palavra e se fundiu à multidão. O toque da unidade de pulso a alertou sobre uma ligação. Clicando no botão Aceitar, ela respondeu.

"O que, Dart?" Ela não se incomodou em esconder o aborrecimento de seu tom.

"O que entrou na sua bunda e morreu?" Ember podia ouvir risadas femininas e o tilintar familiar de vidro ao fundo então ela soube que ele estava em um dos muitos bares do porto.

"Nada, eu estou bem", ela mentiu. "Em que bar você está? Eu te encontro?"

"O Orifício, onde diabos mais!" ele riu, antes de gritar com o barman por mais uma dose. "Você com certeza não parece bem porra nenhuma, venha aqui e encoste sua linda cabecinha no meu belo e forte ombro e me conte tudo sobre isso."

Encerrando a ligação, ela se espremeu na multidão em direção aos elevadores até o nono nível. Ele estava certo, ela não estava bem e realmente precisava tomar uma bebida. Por uma semana, ela não conseguia encontrar uma pista da localização de Red nem o bastardo grosseiro vermelho estava respondendo a qualquer uma de suas mensagens, telefonemas ou saudações. Nada. Tudo estava bem em um momento e no seguinte não estava, Ember não conseguia entender. A princípio, sua imaginação assumiu o pior, que ele foi morto por sua última recompensa. Vasculhando os feeds e relatórios do planeta de sua última caçada, os planos de Ember para queimar o planeta e todos os seus habitantes foram interrompidos quando ela leu que o príncipe do planeta foi morto por um agressor desconhecido. Desconhecido significava que não o pegaram. Então, o que diabos aconteceu ?!

Ember sentiu como se estivesse perdendo a cabeça. Tudo estava indo tão bem entre eles. Pela primeira vez, ela finalmente conseguiu que o grande bastardo escamoso finalmente conversasse com ela, uma conversa real das duas partes, pelo amor de Deus. Relendo suas últimas mensagens de novo e de novo, ela pode encontrar nenhuma dica ou pista que poderia sugerir que ele fosse capaz de fantasmá-la assim. Sua última mensagem para ele sobre consertar seu sistema de aquecimento foi marcada como "lida" por ele, o que significa que ele recebeu e visualizou. Pisando no elevador, Ember deixou a cabeça bater na parede de plasma transparente enquanto ela subia no ar, ignorando os olhares questionadores dos companheiros de viagem. Depois de terminar de consertar as malditas bobinas de aquecimento, ela fez uma pesquisa rápida - uma pesquisa muito rápida, retrospectiva – sobre a região e encontrou um velho poço no meio de uma cidade em ruínas. Foi um milagre que ela de alguma forma se arrastou de volta para sua nave. Quando ela acordou na cama, as varreduras de seu sistema mostraram seus altos níveis de toxina sedativa no ar produzido por parte da flora local. Foi provavelmente a razão da falta de vida do planeta. Embora ela tivesse que admitir que foi um dos melhores sonos que ela teve em eras - e também sonhas. Apenas lembrando o sonho, ela teve sobre o Yautja vermelho pairando sobre seu corpo fez seu corpo pulsar com um calor formigante. O sonho parecia tão real e tangível que ela sabia que sempre usaria essas imagens como material para suas fantasias sobre o grande Yautja vermelho. Infelizmente, o mini intervalo custou muito tempo, ela poderia estar lá esperando por Red quando ele decolou da nave em vez de quase dormir até a morte naquele maldito planeta.

Entrando no bar, ela acenou de volta para Dart, que estava sentado no canto cercado por um grupo de prostitutas. Debruçada sobre o balcão do bar, ela chamou a atenção do barman, ou pelo menos um deles.

"Três doses de CoolsideMoons, por favor, e abra uma conta para mim", deslizando seu cartão de crédito na máquina de pagamento, o barman deu-lhe uma risada feliz quando ele começou a preparar suas bebidas.

Afastando as mulheres, Dart abriu os braços longos para ela e deu um sorriso arrojado. "Venha para o papai e me conte seus problemas."

#

"Eu voltarei, grande feioso", o riso do homem ecoou na pequena sala enquanto ele se afastava, girando o longo bastão de metal preto.

Pendurado nas correntes pesadamente reforçadas, Akur deixou seu corpo danificado ceder. As correntes revestidas de armadura que sustentavam os braços e se estendiam contra a parede acima da cabeça estavam na altura perfeita para forçá-lo a se ajoelhar no chão frio e duro, em vez de se sentar. A sala em que ele estava preso era grande, mas escura, não havia janela ou qualquer coisa para usar para identificar quanto a tempo ele estava lá exatamente. Nada além das visitas do homem de macacão azul. As visitas do homem eram esporádicas e aconteciam várias vezes ao dia. Com a força dos punhos e chutes do homem de aparência humana, Akur estabeleceu que ele não era humano, mas provavelmente um androide.

O som de seu sangue escorrendo de seu corpo para o chão se tornou um som monótono que afundou sua mente mais profundamente em seus pensamentos. Ele foi capturado três dias depois de deixar Ember deitada na nave dela naquele planeta abandonado. Flexionando os braços contra a dor, ele deixou a cabeça cair na parede, forçando-o a olhar para o teto em branco. Ele deveria ter ficado com ela. Ele deveria ter ignorado seu orgulho de cair na sedução da humana. Ele deveria tê-la despido e montado em seu corpo até o fim. Apertando os dois punhos, ele deu um poderoso puxão infrutífero às algemas que o seguravam contra a parede. Quando ele escapasse daqui, Akur não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele usaria a informação que roubou dela e a rastrearia e se afundaria em seu corpo humano macio e ansioso. Ele daria a ela exatamente o que ela implorou dele, até ela implorar para ele parar.

Mas primeiro ele se apressaria e mataria todos a bordo desta nave, primeiramente estripando o androide de macacão azul.

#

Ela tinha sua nave escondida em um fluxo de nuvens espaciais, fluxos grossos de luzes iridescentes compostas de vários gases. Por um dia, ela trabalhou sem dormir escaneando e reescaneando as galáxias próximas, enquanto alterava e destrinchava sequências de código. Ela estava indo encontrar aquele babaca com cara de caranguejo, e quando o encontrasse, ia atirar no peito dele, arrastá-lo a bordo da nave dela e chorar e gritar até que ele se desculpasse. O plano não era sólido e tinha alguns buracos óbvios, mas ela trabalharia nisso assim que o encontrasse.

E ela o encontraria.

#

"Pela última vez seu Yautja imundo, diga-nos como ativar a escotilha em sua nave", o androide de macacão azul deu a Akur um sorriso maligno antes de colocar o bastão em sua têmpora.

Uma dor escaldante e quente percorreu o corpo de Akur, apertando cada músculo a ponto de quebrar. Distantemente, ele ouviu seu próprio rugido ecoar nas paredes.

Tirando o bastão, o androide se inclinou para frente até ficar cara a cara. "Diga-nos."

Respirando fundo, Akur concentrou sua mente e olhou nos olhos azuis do homem. Ele deixou as imagens de sua terra natal encherem sua mente, fantasias de suas mãos afundando na carne do androide e imagens infinitas da fêmea humana que ele deixou para trás naquele planeta abandonado. Núcleos de dúvida começaram a quebrar seu foco. Será que ela conseguiu sair do planeta viva ou ainda estava lá lentamente desaparecendo em um sono sem fim?

Ele teve que sair desta nave.

"Me responda!"

O estalo alto e audível e a dor aguda em sua mandíbula o separaram de sua concentração. Segurando sua presa superior direita, o androide sorriu enquanto girava a peça ensanguentada entre os dedos.

"Eu vou quebrar a outra se você ..." A ameaça dele foi interrompida por um sinal sonoro alto.

A parede do outro lado piscava, revelando uma janela para um grande laboratório branco cheio de máquinas e outros androides de aparência humana. Um homem de macacão branco e cabelos amarelos pálidos os encarava com olhos azuis mortos.

"Basta David, encontramos uma maneira de entrar."

Dando-lhe desprezo, David embolsou a presa e atravessou a porta perto da janela. Seguindo o homem de macacão branco, eles saíram do laboratório por outra porta adiante. Com a janela ainda ativada, Akur observou outros androides do sexo masculino trabalhando em seus terminais, ignorando-o completamente. Quando ele foi capturado, ele foi incapaz de ver o tamanho da nave que assumiu o controle de sua nave e o atracou à força. Quando ele saiu de sua nave, ele estava em um vasto compartimento de carga cheio de soldados vestidos com macacões pretos limpos e rifles correspondentes. Ele derrubou muitos, mas seus números eram muitos. Eles o queriam vivo e em forma um tanto decente, que ele deduzia das refeições que forneciam e do fato de ainda não terem tentado matá-lo.

Os dois homens voltando ao laboratório voltaram sua atenção para ele. O sorriso feliz no homem de macacão azul não se encaixava bem com ele. O homem de branco apertou alguns botões antes de olhar para Akur diretamente pela janela.

"Você está com sorte, guerreiro Yautja", sua voz estava sem emoção, mas Akur podia ver a emoção que ele tentou mascarar no fundo dos olhos também. "Íamos tentar reproduzir você com uma fêmea Zantrex, uma espécie semelhante aos humanos. No entanto, não há necessidade."

Um sentimento frio se espalhou por seu estômago, enquanto ele esperava.

Pressionando outro botão, uma voz familiar ecoou nos alto-falantes.

"Red você está bem ?! Sua nave está enviando um sinal de socorro, eu nem sabia que ela tinha um sinal de socorro", a frenética preocupação zangada em sua voz parecia mil lâminas correndo por sua pele. "Não se preocupe, eu vou te encontrar, apenas aguente firme, ok Red !? Eu vou te encontrar."

Não. Não. Não. Agarrando as correntes que sustentavam seus braços, ele começou a puxá-las com toda a sua força. Levantando-se, ele soltou um rugido penetrante.

"Você deveria estar feliz", continuou o tom sem emoção do homem de branco. "Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de testar duas cobaias que obviamente têm algum tipo de vínculo prévio". Virando as costas para a janela, ele se dirigiu ao outro androide. "Veja se os preparativos foram feitos para a chegada dela."

O que pareceram horas depois, oito homens armados de macacão preto entraram na sala branca, seguida por David. Pressionando um botão na parede, as correntes começaram a se mover ao longo dos sulcos no teto, forçando Akur a segui-lo. Os guardas armados mantiveram sua posição em torno do perímetro da sala, cada um segurando firme seu bastão. Parando no centro da sala, ele manteve os olhos no homem de azul.

"Agora vamos amarrá-lo à mesa e eu quero que você se comporte", o homem riu enquanto pressionava outro botão ao longo da parede. Um zumbido mecânico ativado atrás de Akur era como a estrutura de uma cama branca levantando de uma abertura no chão. "Afaste-se."

As correntes acima dele afrouxaram um pouco. Akur não se mexeu, ele esperou.

A raiva passou pelo olhar do androide, dando um passo à frente, ele repetiu seu comando. "Eu disse afaste-se, seu pedaço monstruoso de imundice."

Os guardas ao redor da sala deram um passo alto adiante em uníssono. Akur não estava preocupado com eles, ele não tirou os olhos do homem na frente dele.

"Você pode se afastar por conta própria", o androide avançou, mais perto de Akur. "Ou podemos fazer por você. E se eu tiver que fazer isso, me certificarei de cumprimentar sua prostituta humana eu mesmo quando ela chegar."

Olhando para o androide, Akur queria rir enquanto observava a forma de vida sintética se aproximar. Akur manobrou seu peso. Para os androides, parecia que ele estava se submetendo e a corrente acima dava a ele mais alguns centímetros preciosos de folga para o movimento. Mais rápido do que qualquer um dos homens poderia reagir, ele passou as garras na garganta do androide.

Com os olhos arregalados, o androide de azul tropeçou para trás quando a cabeça semi-presa caiu para trás no pescoço, pendurada por alguns centímetros de tecido inorgânico serrilhado. Uma substância leitosa branca pulverizou no chão quando a fiação cortada estalou e estorou em seu pescoço. O corpo desabou quando os guardas finalmente reagiram com seus cassetetes. A dor foi intensa, mas valeu a pena.

Notas:

Icterícia - É uma coloração amarela da pele e/ou olhos causada por um aumento na concentração de bilirrubina na corrente sanguínea (hiperbilirrubinemia).

Capitulo 6

Ela localizou o sinal de sua nave até um planeta anão relativamente grande, circulando um grande planeta estéril de água. Estacionado no topo do planeta anão, havia uma grande nave da classe transportadora, normalmente usado para transportar grande número de soldados ou hospitais. Suas varreduras preliminares mostraram que a embarcação grande tinha apenas alguns sinais de vida orgânica e vários sinais de máquinas funcionando. Por que Red estava aqui - uma missão talvez? Mas, se sim, o que deu errado o suficiente para a nave enviar um sinal de socorro?

Vestindo-se, ela pegou o capacete para caminhar até a escotilha. Lembrando-se de algo, Ember se inclinou sobre a cadeira para digitar um comando na nave quando seu olhar varreu o documento aberto das traduções da língua Yautja em que ela estava trabalhando. Olhando para o documento, ela tentou discernir o que havia de estranho. Escaneando o texto, ela parou em uma das palavras que não conseguiu traduzir mais cedo. Deveria ter um ponto de interrogação - não.

Sentia o peito como se estivesse pegando fogo enquanto olhava para a palavra "Amor", que antes não estava traduzida. Amor - Asisuru, que se traduz em fraqueza. Olhando para a tela, ela sentiu uma multidão de emoções em espiral através dela, raiva, felicidade e traição. Red esteve em sua nave. Red tinha visto sua lista de traduções. Isso significava que o sonho que ela teve dele era real? Era por isso que ela não podia mais entrar em contato com ele?

Colocando o capacete formado com um clique alto, ela saiu da escotilha. Novo plano: ela iria encontrar aquele grande alienígena e atiraria no peito dele, o arrastaria de volta para sua nave, consertaria a ferida e depois faria amor - ou fraqueza ou o que diabos ele quisesse chamar - até ele implorar para ela parar.

A nave transportadora era muito maior do que ela esperava. Grandes baías de ancoragem, vastos porões de carga, aparentemente milhares de pequenas cabines, um grande refeitório e muito mais que ela não tinha nenhum interesse real em explorar. Com apenas um olhar superficial para a grande nave Yautja familiar atracada na grande baía de ancoragem, Ember sabia que estava vazio. Em nenhuma das missões, Red havia deixado a porta principal da escotilha aberta para qualquer um entrar e sair, e o guarda armado ao lado da nave lhe dizia que ele não estava lá dentro. O estômago de Ember deu um nó de preocupação.

Com a camuflagem ligada, ela deslizou pelos corredores sem ser detectada pelos poucos guardas armados que viu. Enquanto alguns dos guardas passavam por seus vários esconderijos, Ember não ficou muito feliz ao ler que seus exames não captavam a presença dos guardas. Androides, androides de merda. Ninguém no universo, além das corporações ricas, gostava destas coisas; por que elas ainda não foram exterminadas?

A maioria dos corredores estava mal iluminada e a maioria das portas estavam trancadas. Olhando para as leituras de seus exames, ela seguiu um longo corredor sinuoso até os sinais de vida orgânicos que conseguiu encontrar. Havia uma grande parte da nave que parecia ter alguns sinais de vida orgânica, mas o sinal pessoal de Red ainda não aparecia em seus exames. Isso só poderia significar que estava sem sua armadura ou destruída. Respirando fundo para acalmar o batimento cardíaco crescente, ela pressionou mais adiante no corredor.

Depois do que pareceu uma hora de busca, Ember parou ao virar da esquina de uma grande porta branca. Androides em macacões iguais entraram e saíram da sala, dando-lhe apenas vislumbres do equipamento de alta tecnologia dentro. Um androide alto de branco saiu da sala, seguido por outros androides do sexo masculino que desativaram as luzes da sala antes de sair. Pressionando-se na parede, ela ouviu os passos deles finalmente desaparecerem e virarem uma esquina. Rapidamente, ela correu até a porta e apertou o botão de entrada. Dentro da imensa sala em que ela parou, toda a sala estava cheia de trilhões de créditos em tecnologia primitiva. A sala toda branca parecia uma espécie de sala esterilizada, como se ninguém estivesse lá dentro, perturbando a qualidade imaculada do ar puro. Virando-se, ela examinou a sala até que seus olhos se fixaram na grande janela atrás.

Correndo para a frente, ela derrapou no computador diante da janela grande, um computador que tinha o mesmo diagrama da imagem que estava vendo pela janela. Pressionando os botões, ela queria gritar, pois nada no computador registraria seus comandos. Amaldiçoando, ela deixou o computador e bateu a mão no painel perto da porta da sala do outro lado.

As portas da sala se abriram em um uivo pressurizado.

"Red, oh meu Deus Red!" ela chorou correndo para o quarto.

Seu corpo estremeceu e sua cabeça agitou-se ao som da voz dela. Deitado em uma grande mesa de exame com as pernas abertas e os braços abertos, Ember quis chorar ao ver seu corpo machucado e a mandíbula quebrada. O sangue seco e verde brilhante em sua mandíbula onde uma de suas presas costumava estar, lhe dizia que havia sido removida recentemente. Ele ficou ali nu, exceto por uma pequeno tanga de couro preto, as marcas vermelhas em discrepância com a carne escamosa cinza de seu corpo musculoso e a brancura gritante da sala. O comprimento de seus dreads pretos de borracha caía em cascata sobre a borda da mesa e pendia livremente.

"Corra, Ember", sua voz era tão profunda e entrelaçada em seu rosnado natural que quase o entendeu mal.

Ignorando-o, ela desligou a camuflagem enquanto se inclinava para ver a parte de baixo da cama que o prendia. "Não eu não vou!" ela gritou, ao encontrar os parafusos do mecanismo de controle que abrigava as alças retráteis da cama.

"Ember eles sabem ..." ele começou a rugir para ela, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Entendi", ela exclamou, quando o parafuso se desfez e o som da algema liberando soltou seu braço direito. Correndo para o outro lado antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela se inclinou para trabalhar no outro parafuso. "Não se preocupe, eu ..."

O ar pressurizado e o barulho da porta a fizeram pular. De pé na porta estava o androide loiro, com o macacão branco que viu anteriormente flanqueado por dois guardas de preto. Eles não disseram nada, pois o androide principal apertou um botão na mão. Uma corrente elétrica mais forte do que ela poderia imaginar zumbiu através da cama. O rugido bestial de Red a ensurdeceu enquanto ricocheteava nas paredes do quarto branco vazio. Com a mão ainda sobre a mesa, ela gritou no capacete com a dor ardente que percorreu seu braço. Caindo da mesa, ela pegou a arma com a outra mão. Borrões de preto nublaram sua visão antes que ela pudesse reagir, movendo-se mais rápido do que ela jamais pôde, os guardas armados agarraram sua arma enquanto alguém passava o braço longo ao redor de sua garganta. Lutar e chutar não os impediam assim como gritar com os androides, que a arrastavam para a porta. Os códigos de erro são lidos em advertência na tela de seu capacete enquanto seu traje tenta ativar qualquer um de seus protocolos de segurança. Nada estava funcionando, o choque da mesa deve ter danificado sua roupa. O rugido de Red foi mais alto e mais profundo desta vez, enquanto ele observava os guardas arrastá-la através da sala. Ember podia ver em seu periférico enquanto arranhava a outra restrição em seu outro pulso.

"Tire as roupas dela", o androide de branco ordenou calmamente.

As mãos agarraram a abóbada de seu capacete enquanto ela torcia e se contorcia em seus braços. Destravando o dispositivo, Ember respirou fundo uma vez que foi arrancado de sua cabeça.

"Seus bastardos do caralho", ela gritou quando os dois guardas começaram a tirar o traje do corpo até que ela estava de calcinha.

Mas eles não pararam. Agarrando os finos pedaços de tecido que cobriam sua nudez, Ember sentiu quando as mãos deles os arrancaram de seu corpo, deixando-a completamente nua. Seus gritos se transformaram em choro de pânico e formavam um coral com os rugidos não naturais de raiva de Red.

"Aí está agora", observou o androide de branco, parado na porta, imóvel. Gesticulando em direção a Red, ele emitiu outro comando para os guardas. "Deixe-a com a criatura, começaremos o processo amanhã."

Empurrando-a para a frente em direção à cama, ela sentiu o aperto esmagador do braço livre de Red envolvê-la protetoramente, puxando-a com força contra ele enquanto observavam os androides saírem do quarto. As luzes da sala diminuíram quando a porta se fechou.

Tremendo, ela se agarrou ao corpo dele e colocou os pés em cima da mesa até ficar encolhida ao lado dele. "O que eles querem de nós?" Sua voz soou rouca de tanto gritar e sua mão ainda doía muito com a eletrocussão.

O silêncio passou entre eles antes que ele finalmente respondesse.

"Eles querem nos procriar", com o rosto pressionado perto do peito dele, ela sentiu a voz dele retumbando e seu corpo enrijeceu com o significado das palavras dele.

"O que?" empurrando-se sobre a mesa com uma mão, ela se inclinou para ver seus intensos olhos laranja. Limpando as lágrimas que ela vergonhosamente derramou, ela o encarou em choque. "Não, não pode ser." Ela não queria ser engravidada por esses robôs horríveis, ela não queria ser testada apenas para que eles levassem seu bebê.

Tremendo, Ember podia sentir sua respiração acelerar quando ela começou a entrar em pânico com os pensamentos. A mão áspera e com garras de Red levantou-se da cintura e deslizou pelo comprimento de suas costas nuas antes de pressioná-la de volta para o lado dele com um grunhido. Com os seios achatados contra a carne escamada do flanco dele, Ember só podia vê-lo de um ângulo ascendente, dando-lhe uma visão perfeita de sua presa quebrada.

"Eles não podem nos reproduzir", começou a voz profunda. "Nosso DNA não é compatível, não permitirá que você propague minha semente."

Ember podia sentir-se corar profundamente com as palavras diretas dele. Enterrando o rosto mais fundo no lado dele, ela enrolou seu corpo gelado mais perto do calor dele. Um pensamento a atingiu.

Erguendo-se de volta, ela lhe deu um olhar de medo de olhos arregalados, o olhar predatório dele estreitou-se imediatamente diante de sua reação. "O que acontece quando descobrem? Quando eu estava procurando por você, meus scanners pegaram outra besta grande em outra sala de contenção." Ela sussurrou, sua voz se sentindo grossa e tensa enquanto seus medos cresciam com o pensamento horrível. "Eles tentarão me reproduzir com essas criaturas?"

Pequenas pupilas negras e redondas se estreitaram entre o brilho laranja de seus olhos enquanto ele também pensava no que os androides poderiam fazer. Virando a cabeça para o braço esquerdo, ele puxou o laço que o segurava.

"Aqui, eu farei isso", disse ela apressadamente. Debruçando-se sobre ele, ela ignorou o constrangimento de seu corpo nu pressionando diretamente sobre o peito dele, enquanto procurava o parafuso embaixo da mesa.

"Pare agora", ecoou uma voz do alto-falante na frente deles, perto da porta próximo da janela. Era uma voz diferente do androide em branco, provavelmente outro androide.

"Se você tentar desmontar a outra algema, enviaremos outra corrente para a mesa, e esta será muito mais alta do que antes."

Derrotada, Ember lançou um olhar de desculpas a Red quando ela se recostou na mesa ao longo da parte superior do corpo de Red. Ela podia sentir o barulho de cliques no peito dele batendo em seus seios.

Deitada silenciosamente contra ele, Ember não tinha certeza de quanto tempo havia passado, embora soubesse que Red ainda estava acordado, ela podia sentir a mão dele na base das costas, esfregando alguns fios de cabelo entre os dedos. Provavelmente era algum tipo de hábito inquieto, ela raciocinou para si mesma, embora soubesse que os caçadores de Yautja foram treinados para não se mexer ou desejar se mexer por dias a fio. Eles podiam ficar sentados, de pé ou agachados por horas nos ambientes mais adversos, perfeitamente imóveis. Sentindo-se um pouco confiante de que os androides não se importariam com seus leves movimentos, Ember ergueu-se sobre um braço até que ela ficou cara a cara com o caçador novamente. Os mamilos dela se arrastaram inadvertidamente pela pele do peito enorme dele. Ignorando o rosnado que se construía, ela se inclinou sobre ele achatando o peito contra ele e segurou suavemente a lateral do rosto dele. Olhando para baixo, ela examinou a carne quebrada da mandíbula e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Sua pobre presa", ela sussurrou.

Uma série de cliques profundos pontuou seu som estridente no peito. "Eu não preciso da sua pena humana ..."

As palavras dele pararam quando ela se inclinou para a frente e pressionou os lábios na lateral da mandíbula, ao lado da ferida. Sua mão imediatamente se moveu para agarrar a parte de baixo de sua bunda, assustando-a quando ela o sentiu firmar seu corpo contra ele. Olhando de volta para seus olhos, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar com o olhar primitivo que ele lhe dava. Às vezes, Ember sentia como se soubesse exatamente o que o caçador estava pensando e outros - como agora - ela não sabia dizer. Traçando as pontas dos dedos pela linha da bochecha e pelo rosto dele, ela deixou os dedos alisarem o severo ângulo descendente do osso da testa.

"Sinto muito, eu deveria ter gritado por ajuda ou algo assim, em vez de tentar salvá-lo sozinha", ela não tentou enxugar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Inclinando-se para a frente até que ela estivesse praticamente em cima dele, ela apoiou o rosto no peito dele e sussurrou. "Eu estou assustada."

#

A noite toda suas palavras se repetiram em sua cabeça.

Ele ainda podia sentir a trilha quente de umidade de suas lágrimas rolando pelo pescoço dele quando ela se inclinou para sussurrar aquelas palavras ardentes. A sensação dela o deixou louco. Pela rápida percussão de seu coração batendo através de seus seios macios pressionados contra a pele dele ou pela sensação macia, mas firme, de seus pelos pubianos esfregando ao longo de sua coxa enquanto ela se posicionava melhor contra ele. Com a mão dele ainda segurando a carne gordurosa e macia de sua bunda, Akur ouviu a respiração dela mudar quando seu corpo começou a acordar. Minutos se passaram quando ela acordou, ele podia sentir seus movimentos suaves quando ela começou a brincar com um de seus dreads.

"Red", ela sussurrou.

Ela estava escondida na dobra do braço livre dele, dificultando vê-la da posição em que ele estava na cama. Soltando um rosnado baixo, ele a reconheceu.

"Você acha que eles vão me fazer dormir quando tentarem me inseminar?" A pergunta foi feita tão inocentemente e em uma voz tão pequena que Akur não tinha certeza de como reagir.

A humano era ingênuo. Com apenas uma olhada no androide de macacão branco, Akur reconheceu a crueldade na forma de vida sintética. Não haveria inseminação.

O corpo de Ember se mexeu ao seu lado enquanto ela esperava sua resposta. Tirando a mão da bunda dela, ele empurrou a cabeça dela contra seu flanco. "Volte a dormir, você precisará disso", ele ordenou.

Sentindo seu aceno de cabeça contra ele, ela endireitou as pernas ao longo das dele e pressionou-se contra o corpo dele.

Pequenos tendões, carne macia e ossos frágeis se unem para criar uma forma de vida facilmente destrutível. Sob a palma da mão dele, Akur podia sentir o delicado osso de seu pescoço, lembrando-o constantemente da fragilidade de seu pequeno corpo humano. Seria uma piedade se ele a matasse agora, deixá-la renunciar às atrocidades que a aguardavam neste laboratório. A mão de Akur parou na nuca com o pensamento. Ele não podia fazer isso, ele não podia matá-la. Ele a queria. Ele queria esse passarinho irritante em sua vida. O desejo de protegê-la cresceu como uma febre em seu corpo quando ele se lembrou da maneira como os guardas a despiram. Nunca houve um tempo em sua vida que ele sentiu uma raiva assim antes.

Fechando os olhos, ele canalizou seu foco e acalmou seu corpo. Ele tinha que estar pronto para quando eles viessem.

#

Eles não tiveram a chance de reagir.

Os androides esperaram até o corpo de Akur finalmente procurar descanso quando vieram buscá-la. Abrindo os olhos para a sensação da presença deles, o som do injetor já estava ecoando em seu ouvido quando ele reagiu. Foram necessários quatro guardas para arrancar o braço dele do corpo flácido dela, enquanto um outro tirou seu corpo flexível dele, levando-a embora. Com um grunhido brutal, ele atirou um dos guardas do outro lado da sala antes de esticar a mão para soltar a outra mão da cama.

A dor ardente de eletricidade tomou conta de seu corpo enquanto ele observava através de uma névoa de dor enquanto eles a carregavam para fora da porta.

#

Por horas, ele olhou para a porta na parede esquerda da sala, esperando que a trouxessem de volta. Seis guardas androides entraram durante esse tempo e cuidadosamente capturaram seu braço livre e amarraram-no de volta à mesa reparada. O androide principal, aquele de traje branco, veio injetar nele um líquido brilhante no pescoço. Com a mesa levantada à direita, em vez de horizontal, como no dia anterior, Akur não vacilou quando a agulha longa penetrou em sua carne, ele simplesmente olhou diretamente nos olhos do androide. Todos os detalhes, todas as nuances do movimento que Akur comprometeria na memória. Anteriormente, ele quebrou sua promessa a si mesmo para não estripar o androide no macacão azul. Naquele momento, a oportunidade era primordial e a ameaça do sintético em relação à chegada de Ember não podia ser ignorada. Este androide, no entanto, este líder desta pesquisa, sentiria cada segundo de sua morte e assistiria sua existência chegar ao fim pela mão dele.

"Você quer saber o que eu injetei em você?"

Akur não disse nada, ele continuou olhando para os olhos azuis mortos do androide.

"Eu sei que você tem a capacidade de falar, caçador, quando ouvi você gritar por sua garota humana na chegada dela." O androide não esperou que ele respondesse antes de recuar e segurar a seringa vazia.

"Esta é uma fórmula de feromônio que eu desenvolvi para você com base no seu DNA. A partir de agora, sua fêmea está recebendo uma série de injeções com outra fórmula que eu criei. As dela trabalharão em suas próprias células, manipulando lentamente algumas cadeias de DNA e se tudo correr bem, ela deve se propagar bem com o seu próprio DNA".

Akur usou anos de seu treinamento para manter seu corpo totalmente imóvel como a informação.

Erguendo a seringa, o androide bateu com o dedo no frasco de vidro. "Receio que sua fórmula, no entanto, tenha exigido que demandássemos uma abordagem mais agressiva. Parece Yautja, que até suas próprias células são lutadoras." Havia um sorriso na voz do androide que Akur não gostou. "Veja, eu sei que você não se uniria à fêmea apenas se o comandássemos, então tive que fazer algo que o inspirasse a fazê-lo. Fui forçado a usar a quantidade máxima de estimulante de feromônio que pude, logo você se sentirá ansioso para se juntar à fêmea e não precisará de nenhuma instrução minha para fazê-lo. "

Fechando os olhos, Akur desejou não reagir ao androide. Não faria sentido gastar sua energia contra os laços da mesa.

Andando até a porta perto da janela de visualização, o androide parou e virou-se para encará-lo. "Lembre-se, quanto mais você adiar, mais forte será o desejo. Não precisamos que você rasgue a garota ao meio com um desejo cego. É realmente uma coincidência feliz ter um humano se entregando a nós assim."

Observando o androide finalmente partir, Akur descansou a cabeça contra a mesa e olhou para a porta na outra parede novamente, ignorando a crescente sensação de queimação em seu corpo.

#

Quando a porta se abriu, um androide masculino de macacão verde carregava o corpo inconsciente de Ember para dentro. A mesa à qual Akur estava preso começou a se mover sozinha, deitada na horizontal. Sem nenhum sinal de emoção, o androide deitou seu corpo no espaço vazio da mesa ao lado dele. Com os olhos estreitados e um rosnado crescendo no peito, Akur observou o sintético sair pela porta, deixando-os sozinhos na sala. À frente da mesa, a janela de visualização estava encoberta, fazendo parecer a mesma parede branca ao lado da porta principal.

O barulho de metal destravado o surpreendeu quando as faixas reforçadas em torno de seu pulso e tornozelos se soltaram e deslizaram de volta para a mesa. Sentando-se, Akur olhou para a mulher dormindo nua em cima da mesa. Empurrando alguns dos cabelos macios para fora do rosto, Akur sentiu sua raiva aumentar quando notou a coleira de metal preto em volta do pescoço. Trilhas secas de lágrimas em suas bochechas e vários machucados ao longo de seu pequeno corpo eram evidências de que sua experiência além da porta não era sem dor. Empurrando uma mão sob as costas dela, ele a levantou arqueando-a facilmente para trás enquanto a aproximava, deixando a cabeça cair para trás enquanto examinava a gola de metal. Suas garras estalaram contra a coleira enquanto ele tentava controlá-lo.

"Esta coleira é de design semelhante ao da mesa". A voz de um androide falou pelo alto-falante. "Eu sugeriria não adulterar, ao contrário do seu, um corpo humano não será capaz de suportar muitos choques de repreensão. Acho que duas repreensões de alta potência deixariam seu cérebro morto e o terceiro certamente a mataria."

Akur deixou a mão deslizar para longe da gola. Girando a cabeça, ele sentiu seus dreads balançarem ao seu redor, atingindo seu ombro, enquanto olhava para a janela ainda encoberta. Suprimindo um rosnado frustrado, Akur virou-se para a mesa até ficar sentado de pernas cruzadas, de costas para a janela. Erguendo-a, ele a colocou em seu colo, deixando a cabeça dela em seu joelho.

Olhando para o rosto humano macio, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos macios dela, distraidamente. A febre em seu corpo estava crescendo, mas ele era forte e poderia ignorar seus efeitos por enquanto. A tentação de olhar mais fundo em seu corpo estava se tornando uma provação para resistir. Sentado ereto, ele exalou devagar e concentrou-se em passar os folículos sedosos dos cabelos dela pela mão. Desde a base do couro cabeludo até quase a extensão do braço estendido, ele acariciou os cabelos macios em meditação enquanto seu sangue começava a cantar nos ouvidos para mais contato.

Deixando seu controle escapar uma vez, ele olhou para o salpico de cabelos castanhos sobre sua boceta.

A profundidade de seu próprio rosnado o chamou de volta à atenção. Irritado com sua força de vontade minguante, Akur gemeu profundamente em seu peito quando ele relutantemente deixou sua outra mão encontrar a massa de cabelo crespo que o chamava. Deixando a cabeça recuar até olhar fixamente para o teto, ele soltou um suspiro audível de conteúdo enquanto passava pelo cabelo crespo com uma mão e cabelos sedosos com a outra.

Ele deveria tê-la matado quando teve uma chance.

Ela nunca deveria ter seguido ele.

Ele nunca deveria ter provado ela naquele dia.

Ela era uma fraqueza.

Ela era sua fraqueza.

Capitulo 7

Tudo em seu corpo disse a Ember para abrir os olhos. Acordar e tentar encontrar Red ou pelo menos ver se ela ainda estava presa àquela horrível mesa de operações. Inconscientemente, ela esfregou o estômago e Ember sentiu-se vacilar com as dolorosas lembranças dos testes do androide. Injeções após injeções, os androides inseriram longas agulhas brilhantes no abdómen cheias de misteriosos líquidos dourados. Por mais que ela gritasse, xingasse e eventualmente implorasse vergonhosamente - nada os impedia. Os androides continuaram trabalhando, ignorando-a enquanto a injetavam um após o outro, doze injeções no total. Em um outro momento em que a levaram para outra seção do laboratório, ela tentou revidar, Ember pegou o objeto mais próximo - uma panela de metal - e se preparou para bater em um dos guardas para pegar sua arma. Dentro de uma fração de segundo, ela rapidamente se viu de bruços no chão, com um guarda a segurando e outro prendendo uma coleira de metal no pescoço. Uma explicação rápida e cruel da coleira a deixou sem vontade e flexível em seus braços.

Ela estava em um lugar diferente agora, mesmo sem abrir os olhos completamente, sabia que não estava no mesmo laboratório. O engraçado era que ela não conseguia se lembrar de adormecer ou mesmo desmaiar por esse motivo. Abrindo os olhos, Ember deixou sua visão focar na escuridão do espaço. O estofamento firme da mesa sob seu corpo foi a primeira coisa que ela reconheceu. Movendo-se com cuidado, Ember fez uma pausa quando sentiu uma carne quente e áspera contra as pernas. Ainda escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa, o coração de Ember parecia ter parado quando ela ficou ali imóvel. Onde ela estava? Ela estava de volta ao quarto em que Red estava antes ou em algum lugar diferente? O medo começou a alimentar sua imaginação. Eles a colocaram de volta com Red como eles disseram que fariam ou era outra criatura?

Cautelosamente, com uma mão trêmula, Ember estendeu a mão para o corpo ao lado dela. Mais alerta agora, ela podia sentir o calor intenso saindo de seu corpo. Com a mão a apenas alguns centímetros da poderosa fonte de calor, ela piscou cegamente no escuro.

"Red?" Ela sussurrou pesquisando.

Um rosnado profundo e familiar causou um alívio em suas veias. Sem hesitar, ela pressionou todo o seu corpo na forma dura dele. Assim que a pele fria dela tocou a dele, Ember pôde sentir o sobressalto de seu corpo.

Confusa, ela olhou sem ver o vazio negro da sala em busca do rosto dele. "Você está bem?"

Duas esferas brilhantes de laranja apareceram na escuridão acima dela, e Ember teve que se lembrar de não pular de medo. Os olhos predatórios de Red piscaram quando ele olhou para o teto. Agora, vendo a localização de seus olhos e a sensação de seu antebraço grosso sob seus seios, Ember foi capaz de perceber que o caçador estava deitado de costas na mesa ao lado dela.

Lentamente, os olhos alaranjados se voltaram em sua direção e ela pôde sentir o braço dele se afastando um pouco dela. Pateticamente, Ember queria se apegar a ele, para nunca deixar ir. Sua força e calor era as únicas coisas que a impediam de quebrar agora. Pupilas negras se contraíram quando ele se concentrou nela, provavelmente vendo-a perfeitamente com sua visão noturna, ela pensou.

O silêncio se tornou demais para suportar. "Por favor, diga alguma coisa", ela sussurrou, odiando o tom suplicante em sua voz. Ela não queria mostrar a Red este lado dela, mas estava assustada. Ela estava com tanto medo de cada segundo neste lugar sem saber o que ia acontecer a seguir.

Estendendo a mão para o braço dele novamente, seu corpo saltou com o rosnado surpreendente que ele emitiu em aviso.

"Não me toque", seu rosnado era profundo e ressonante. Seus olhos laranja e pretos brilhavam como dois sóis ardentes na escuridão.

Encolhendo-se, Ember sentiu como se seu coração tivesse caído no estômago. Em segundos, ela passou de alívio por saber que era ele ao seu lado na escuridão para se sentir totalmente sozinha. O que estava errado? Talvez eles tenham feito algo com ele ou talvez ele estivesse com raiva em geral por causa da situação. Assentindo silenciosamente, ela puxou os joelhos até o peito e colocou as mãos em volta deles com força até formar uma bola. Colocando a cabeça nos joelhos, ela se esforçou para não ser fraca e chorar, ignorar a dor ardente na garganta e nos olhos enquanto as lágrimas ameaçavam derramar adiante. Ember sentiu seu grunhido de raiva quando ele se mexeu na mesa. O ar frio entre eles voou ao seu redor e ela sabia que ele se afastou mais dela.

E naquele momento, a raiva dela voltou à vida imediatamente. Como ele ousa tratá-la dessa maneira! Depois de tudo o que ela fez. Foi ela quem tentou salvá-lo!

Desenrolando-se, ela empurrou as mãos contra a superfície da mesa e levantou o peito da mesa. Olhando-o cegamente no escuro, ela sussurrou para ele. "Você é um idiota ingrato, sabia disso? Eu venho e tento salvá-lo e suporto experiências científicas torturantes e você nem pode ser gentil comigo por uma vez!"

A mesa de metal pesado moveu-se de repente debaixo dela e ela podia sentir o peso pesado de Red se mover rapidamente. Dois olhos laranja furiosos apareceram acima dela no escuro. A voz de Ember ficou presa na garganta quando ela percebeu seu erro. A carne de textura áspera deslizou ao redor de sua garganta, assustando-a.

"Red", ela chiou de medo. Ember sentiu suas garras baterem na gola de metal enquanto passava a mão grande firmemente ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Por uma vez humana, você deixará de falar", a pressão de sua mão escamada aumentou de forma ameaçadora. Debruçado sobre ela, ela podia sentir a pressão pesada do corpo dele ao longo do dela, forçando as pernas abertas para que não fossem esmagada. O ar quente da boca dele atingiu seu queixo e ela sabia que suas mandíbulas afiadas estavam próximas.

"Você está certa, pequena humana, isto é minha culpa.", os olhos alaranjados de seus olhos se estreitaram com malícia no espaço escuro acima dela. "A cada segundo que estamos aqui, lembro que é por causa da minha fraqueza em não matá-la quando tive a oportunidade."

Dor agravava a raiva dela em suas palavras duras. Empurrando sob seu aperto, ela tentou libertar um de seus braços presos com toda a intenção de dar um soco em seu estúpido rosto de caranguejo. Ela não se importava com as possíveis consequências, nem se importava com a raiva dele. As lágrimas que ela estava tentando segurar brotaram nos cantos dos olhos enquanto ela lutava debaixo dele. Um rosnado cruel rasgou seu peito, vibrando contra seus seios quando ele soltou seu pescoço. O momento de alívio foi substituído novamente por medo quando ele agarrou os dois pulsos e os puxou acima da cabeça, segurando-a facilmente com uma mão.

"Eu deveria ter deixado você definhar naquele planeta", ele rugiu na cara dela. O coração de Ember sentiu como se fosse quebrar sob o peso de suas palavras e a percepção de que Red estava verdadeiramente, de fato, furioso com ela. Sua própria raiva desapareceu diante do Yautja zangado. Voltando o aperto para o pescoço dela com a mão livre, ele puxou a cabeça dela ligeiramente para longe da superfície da mesa até que seus lábios atingissem o osso de uma de suas presas. "Eu deveria ter sufocado com minhas próprias mãos, até a vida se apagar dos seus olhos."

Fungando, Ember piscou para afastar algumas das lágrimas enquanto continuava a olhar para as esferas alaranjadas raivosas no escuro. As pupilas pretas lustrosas que normalmente a encaravam com calma avaliação predatória eram agora tão pequenas e estreitas que estavam cercadas pelo laranja ardente de sua fúria. Tudo que Ember queria fazer era se afastar, voltar momentos antes e desfazer qualquer transgressão que ela cometeu.

A trilha molhada de suas lágrimas escorreu por sua bochecha e se juntou onde a mão dele envolveu sua garganta. Com os olhos arregalados, ela o encarou enquanto ele continuava, sem ousar dizer mais nada.

"E agora passarinho, nós dois pagaremos pelo meu erro." A mão em seu pescoço passou pela clavícula e pelo peito, traçando a curva do peito antes de se acomodar na barriga. "Não haverá inseminação. O estimulante que eles me injetaram logo escapará do meu controle e acabarei saciando minha necessidade com seu corpo humano macio."

Com as pernas abertas para acomodar o peso dele em cima dela, Ember podia sentir a carne tensa e quente de seu estômago pousar sobre seu núcleo aquecido. Era por isso que sua pele parecia estar pegando fogo? Ou por que ele se afastou dela antes? Porque eles injetaram nele algum tipo de substância química que o fez querer fazer sexo com ela?

"Eles ... eles planejam nos fazer ter ..." A voz de Ember não terminava as palavras. A ideia de ser estuprada e engravidada a força, tudo pelos propósitos desses androides a deixava enjoada.

"Sim", ele respondeu cruelmente.

Tudo o que era brilhante e esperançoso parecia ter sido drenado para longe de seu corpo. Sua pele estava pálida e seu coração vazio ao entender a realidade da situação deles.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou, não se importando com o aperto de sua voz através de sua garganta contraída. Fechando os olhos, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. "Sinto muito", ela repetiu em um sussurro. "Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Eu deveria ter pedido ajuda quando percebi que você poderia estar com problemas, eu deveria ter ..." Em algum momento ele soltou os pulsos dela e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto ela chorava. "Eu não estava pensando, só queria te encontrar ... sinto muito."

Ember não tinha certeza se ele disse alguma coisa ou emitiu algum som em sua demonstração de fraqueza, ela estava perdida nas imagens de sua mente repetindo os momentos antes de sair da nave. Por um breve instante, sentiu o peso dele sair de cima dela e se curvou reflexivamente sobre a mesa. Pensar em todas as coisas que ela deveria ter feito que teria impedido essa situação parecia uma faca arranhando sua alma, esvaziando-a. Ela queria ser útil para Red, mas não tinha valor.

A forte pressão da mão dele deslizando sobre seu estômago nu a fez pular de medo. Desamparado, ela o sentiu puxá-la para trás.

"Venha cá passarinho", sua voz profunda retumbou sobre o ombro dela e vibrou através de seu corpo quando suas costas nuas atingiram seu peito nu.

Os entalhes grosseiros de suas marcações ao longo de seu corpo esfregavam sua pele macia enquanto ele a acomodava profundamente na curva de seu corpo atrás dele. Com a cabeça logo abaixo da dele, Ember podia sentir sua bunda nua logo acima da barra da tanga de couro dele, enquanto as pernas dela cobriam as dele, os pés parando no meio das canelas dele. Prendendo a respiração, suas lágrimas pararam quando ela sentiu a mão com garras em seu estômago, gentilmente arranhando sua carne com as pontas rombas de suas longas garras negras.

Puxando-a com mais força, Ember teve que morder a língua para não emitir um som ao sentir alguns dos seus dreads caírem por cima do ombro e assentarem nos seios enquanto o lado das mandíbulas pressionava seu ouvido. A sensação quente e pesada de seu bíceps e antebraço muscular pressionando-a queimou a última de suas lágrimas.

"O cheiro do seu medo me dá nojo", suas palavras faziam-na sentir estar no meio de um terremoto. Todo o seu corpo tremia com a profundidade do tom dele.

Ember abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ela não conseguiu encontrar sua voz. Suas palavras pareciam zangadas, mas resignadas. A raiva dele momentos atrás a assustou, mas os movimentos suaves de suas garras em seu estômago a fizeram querer chorar e implorar por mais.

Respirando pesadamente agora, Ember reuniu coragem e se virou em seu abraço, então ela estava de frente para ele agora e olhou através da escuridão para seus olhos. A ameaça nos orbes brilhantes alaranjados se foi, olhando para ela, ela podia senti-lo se aproximar e ofegou quando sentiu a pressão úmida e áspera de sua língua deslizar por sua bochecha.

"Até o gosto da lacrimação dos seus olhos me irrita, passarinho", sua voz era falada logo acima dos lábios dela e Ember sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa para que ele a beijasse novamente, como ele fez naquele planeta.

Pressionando-se completamente nos músculos tensos do peito grande dele, Ember cuidadosamente deixou a testa descansar contra ele. Escondida em seus braços, ela ouviu o bombeamento constante do coração dele, enquanto distraidamente deixava os dedos traçarem as marcas logo abaixo. Ela não se atreveu a dizer nada. A sensação de arranhar suas garras contundentes traçando ao longo do corpo dela causou arrepios na espinha. Uma mão encontrou seu caminho profundamente em seus cabelos, estabelecendo-se na base de seu couro cabeludo, mantendo-a firmemente no lugar, enquanto a outra descansava ousadamente na bochecha de sua bunda.

"Eu deveria ter matado", o aperto em sua bunda aumentou, mantendo-a firmemente no lugar enquanto ela se retraía com as palavras dele. "Mas eu descobri que não podia.", a esperança brilhou em torno de seu batimento cardíaco irregular com as palavras dele, acalmando-a um pouco.

O silêncio permaneceu entre eles e Ember queria desesperadamente perguntar por que ele havia deixado o planeta ou sobre a tradução que deixou no computador dela - mas ela não o fez. Ela era covarde demais neste momento para falar disso. Não havia como dizer o que aconteceria amanhã e ela não queria arriscar perder a sensação quente de seus braços ao redor dela assim.

Ela lembrou-se do que ele disse antes e olhou um pouco para cima até encontrar as pupilas negras de seus olhos alaranjados na escuridão. "O estimulante está funcionando agora?"

Os olhos laranja predadores apenas a encaravam em silêncio da escuridão. "Sim."

Nervosamente, seu pulso acelerou.

O silêncio pesou sobre os dois antes que ela finalmente tivesse coragem de falar novamente. "Você vai ... você vai ser duro comigo?" Ember quase não conseguiu tirar a pergunta da garganta.

A mão na bunda dela apertou. "Sim."

Assustada com sua franqueza, ela empurrou o peito dele e o encarou com um choque aberto. Seus olhos laranja eram ilegíveis e simplesmente a encaravam.

A voz dele ressoou no peito dele e vibrando no dela. "Escute atentamente, passarinho, em breve não poderei suprimir os efeitos do estimulante e irei buscá-lo sem cautela ou raciocínio. As coisas que pensei em fazer ao seu corpo humano mole naquele planeta – eu farei isso. As coisas que estou pensando em fazer com você agora que sua boceta esfrega contra o meu estômago - farei cada uma delas. Sem hesitar.

"Red!" o nome dele saiu como um suspiro estrangulado da garganta dela enquanto ela processava as palavras dele. Todo o seu corpo parecia estar no meio de uma guerra entre imensa excitação e medo. Ter uma grande criatura assustadora dizendo a ela, sem qualquer preâmbulo, que ele planejava transar com ela sem piedade, era coisa de pesadelos e fantasias.

Apertando os braços em volta dela, ele a puxou para perto novamente. "Durante isso, você não vai lutar comigo, Ember, você entendeu?"

Houve um aviso em seu grunhido que não dava margem para discussão. Mordendo o lábio, Ember simplesmente assentiu.

"Você vai se abrir para mim e me deixar pegar o que eu preciso de você. Se você lutar comigo, eu instintivamente lutarei contra você e subjugarei você." A mão que estava em seu couro cabeludo deslizou para sua bochecha e Ember pôde sentir a pele áspera da palma de sua mão em seu rosto. "O pensamento de você lutando comigo, resistindo a mim, enquanto tento reivindicar o que me pertence - me excita agora, pequenina. Seu corpo humano frágil não poderia sobreviver a um ato tradicional de acasalamento Yautja. Você precisará ser ..."

"Submissa?" Ela ofereceu em um sussurro.

Uma de suas garras grossas e rombas traçou em seu lábio inferior. "Sim", ele rosnou e Ember pôde ouvir o clique profundo em seu peito.

Tremendo, ela pressionou a testa de volta ao peito dele para que ele não visse seu rosto corar em vermelho enquanto ela assentia. Desavergonhadamente, sua mão na bunda dela começou a amassar a carne macia e Ember teve que reprimir um gemido de escapar de seus lábios.

"Bom", ele reconheceu rispidamente. "Depois que eu inseminar você completamente e esgotar esse estimulante, eu serei capaz focar minha mente longe de sua boceta coberta de pelos pela primeira vez e vou me concentrar em nossa fuga."

Ember sentiu como se ela morresse de vergonha com as palavras grosseiras dele. Ela queria chorar com a mistura de emoções. Por um lado, ela estava mais do que feliz em saber que Red estava pensando nela também e que, em algum nível, ele percebeu que gostava dela - pelo menos o suficiente para não querer matá-la. Embora, por outro lado, ela estivesse praticamente tremendo de medo, sabendo que a qualquer momento ele se voltaria para ela querendo sua completa submissão, enquanto pegava o que queria de seu corpo, grosseiramente. Rezando para que ele não dissesse mais nada sobre seus planos para ela, ela apertou o rosto no calor do peito dele e fechou os olhos.

#

Mãos delicadas e macias tremulavam no flanco dele como asas de um pássaro enquanto ela se aninhava mais profundamente em seu sono. Os pequenos sopros de ar quente contra o peito agiram como um metrônomo em sua mente. Ajudando-o e quebrando-o a cada expiração. A cada respiração, Akur trabalhava para concentrar sua mente. Enquanto cada pressão suave de seus mamilos macios contra seu peito trabalhava para desfazer todos os seus esforços.

Uma névoa vermelha rastejava constantemente nos limites de sua visão.

Seu controle estava desaparecendo.

#

Um calor estranho percorreu seu corpo e Ember franziu a testa enquanto dormia. A carne dura e áspera se movia sobre o peito e ela podia sentir seus seios balançarem levemente com o movimento estrangeiro. Lutando contra a névoa de fadiga, Ember lutou para abrir os olhos. Apertando os olhos, suas pupilas se ajustaram à baixa iluminação do teto acima, enquanto ela se concentrava na grande figura sombreada pairando acima dela. Grande, mas ainda embaçada, sua visão afiou-se lentamente enquanto sua mente processava o familiar Yautja de olhos laranja parado acima dela.

Como um computador de inicialização lenta, seu coração começou a reagir à visão do predador olhando para ela, enviando adrenalina necessária através de seu corpo, puxando-a completamente para fora do sono. As pequenas pupilas negras de Red, colocadas dentro de suas esferas alaranjadas, eram largas e dilatadas, deixando apenas um fino anel laranja nas bordas. A droga estava em vigor.

Suas mãos agarraram o tapete firme da mesa embaixo dela com um som audível de arranhões enquanto ela olhava para o caçador. Com os joelhos dele dos dois lados das pernas dela e os braços musculosos plantados em cada lado da cabeça, Ember ficou paralisada de medo silencioso enquanto o caçador se mantinha acima dela perfeitamente imóvel. Por dentro e por fora, ela podia ver o peito grande dele se expandindo e descomprimindo, balançando as pontas de seus longos dreads de borracha pairando acima de seu rosto e ombros. Um clique rápido soou do fundo de sua garganta quando ele baixou o rosto para o peito dela. O suor escorregou suas mãos enquanto ela se deitava perfeitamente imóvel, lembrando o que ele lhe disse ontem à noite. Os sopros quentes de ar sopraram na carne trêmula de seus seios quando ele parou a centímetros de distância. Seus olhos selvagens nunca deixaram os dela quando ele abriu as mandíbulas. Ember sabia que ele estava desafiando-a a desviar o olhar, como um predador na selva, desafiando sua presa a fazer um movimento em falso. Sem tirar os olhos dele, seu coração deu um pulo no peito quando ele estendeu as mandíbulas com presas para fora e revelou os dentes afiados da boca a centímetros da carne macia do peito esquerdo.

Ember ficou tensa. Red não a machucaria, ela disse a si mesma repetidamente. Red não a seguraria em seus braços enquanto ela chorava na noite passada apenas para rasgar sua carne.

Sua mandíbula se abriu e ela pôde ver a nitidez mortal de seus dentes. Seu medo estava saindo dela em ondas enquanto ela se mantinha parada contra a mesa, ele teve que sentir o cheiro. Ele teve que ouvir o martelar do coração dela logo abaixo dele.

"Red, por favor", ela sussurrou. Ela não queria que ele a machucasse.

Lentamente, Ember observou o comprimento de sua língua vermelha aparecer. Momentaneamente intrigada com a rara visão, Ember examinou-o atentamente. Mais do que ela imaginava e muito grosso, o músculo vermelho tinha estrias escuras circulando a ponta. Como anéis. Anéis escuros subindo pela metade de sua língua. Distraidamente, lembrou-se do beijo deles em sua nave e pôde se lembrar de algo sobre a aspereza dele.

Seus pensamentos foram tirados dela com um pequeno grito quando ela sentiu as rugas ásperas da língua dele passando por seu mamilo.

O negro de suas pupilas se contraiu ao som de seu grito assustado antes de se dilatar de volta ao tamanho frenético. Novamente, sua língua desceu na ponta perolada de seu mamilo, deixando a carne lisa e macia correr por ele antes que as cristas de cada anel passassem rudemente pela carne aveludada. Gemendo com o tratamento áspero de seu peito, Ember mal notou a mão dele encontrando o outro globo de carne negligenciado antes que ela sentisse o aperto de seus dedos. Contorcendo-se sob seu peso parcial sobre ela, Ember ofegou ao ver seus dedos grossos rolando seu outro mamilo entre as almofadas calejadas - puxando e sacudindo.

"Red", ela sussurrou torturante, a crescente sensação de calor era tão inesperada. Desamparada, ela o viu cobrir o peito com a boca, Ember soltou um suspiro agudo quando sentiu as pontadas dos dentes afiados carnívoros rasparem ao longo dos lados do peito enquanto sua língua batia e lambia o mamilo dentro de sua boca. Ember não conseguiu mais reprimir seus gritos, a mistura de dor e prazer era demais. De um para o outro, ele voltou sua atenção para cada seio, deixando-os doloridos e machucados o tempo todo, ignorando seus frenéticos sons de miado.

Sentando-se em seus quadris, Red soltou um grunhido satisfeito enquanto olhava para os vergões vermelhos brilhantes ao longo de seu peito. Cada mamilo estava escuro e inchado de sua atenção, mas Ember não pôde deixar de sentir uma sensação de perda com o desaparecimento de seu toque áspero. Ajustando-se na mesa, o estômago de Ember se apertou quando ela sentiu o peso do olhar dele nos cachos curtos que cobriam seu sexo. Instintivamente, ela se abaixou para se cobrir.

Um rosnado profundo e ameaçador a fez pular.

Temerosa, ela encontrou seu olhar e assistiu com medo enquanto seus profundos olhos se estreitavam em um aviso sombrio. Tentando acalmar sua respiração rápida, Ember assentiu e recostou-se contra a mesa, sabendo o que ele queria - sua submissão. Abrindo as pernas, ela fechou os olhos e preparou o corpo para o que estava por vir.

A umidade ardente brotou nos cantos dos olhos dela, a pequena névoa de prazer que ele criou dentro dela momentos atrás foi completamente evaporada, substituída por tremores de trepidação. Não era assim que ela queria isso. Ela queria o Red que beijou naquele planeta. Nenhum androide do mal olhando para ela por trás de uma janela, sem drogas, sem experimentos. Ela queria o intenso olhar vigilante de seu Yautja ranzinza, não a fera de olhos selvagens que a encarava agora. Ember sentiu suas mãos poderosas agarrando suas pernas e separando-as mais. Lágrimas caem de suas têmporas e caem em seus cabelos, enquanto ela tenta fazer o que ele a instruiu na noite passada e relaxar.

Red seria gentil com ela, ela pensou consigo mesma ao sentir o calor dele contra seu núcleo. Red saberia não usar toda sua força com ela. Ele saberia? Ou a droga estava muito profunda em seu sistema? Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela sentiu as mãos dele flexionarem dolorosamente contra suas coxas enquanto ele a espalhava ainda mais. Red se importava com ela, ela disse a si mesma ao sentir o peito apertar enquanto chorava. Cavando os dedos no tapete, ela sentiu algo roçar nas dobras. Red não a machucaria, ela cantou desesperadamente enquanto se preparava para a invasão, apertando os olhos com mais força.

Quente e úmida - a pressão úmida começou no fundo de sua fenda e se arrastou lentamente para cima.

Os olhos de Ember se abriram quando ela sentiu os anéis com nervuras de sua língua arrastando suas dobras, dedilhando seu clitóris com cada anel estriado. Sua boca ficou aberta e seca enquanto ela olhava seu corpo para os seus olhos famintos primitivos. Com suas mandíbulas largas, suas presas afiadas estavam a centímetros de sua carne delicada. Mais uma vez, sua língua repetiu o mesmo movimento e Ember soltou um pequeno grito quando ela sentiu aquelas estrias profundas em sua língua percorrendo seu sensível nervo. Empurrando-se em seus antebraços, Ember podia sentir sua pele formigar em arrepios e sua boceta latejar enquanto observava a realização brilhar nos olhos do predador.

"Red, por favor ..." ele não a deixou continuar. Agarrando suas coxas, ele empurrou seu corpo contra ele até que ela pudesse sentir a pressão perigosa de seus dentes contra a pele dela, quando ele voltou sua atenção para sua nova descoberta.

A cabeça de Ember caiu para trás com um gemido estrangulado da garganta dela, enquanto ele esfregava a língua para trás e para frente sobre o broto inchado de nervos. A mão dela desceu e agarrou o topo da cabeça dele, a sensação de sua pele grossa e texturizada debaixo da mão só serviu para aumentar sua excitação. Isso a lembrou que os barulhos molhados vindos de sua vagina foram causados pela língua forte desse monstro ajoelhado entre suas pernas, fazendo-a gemer seu nome.

"Oh Deus Red, por favor", ela ofegou irritantemente. A língua dele era muito mais longa e mais ágil do que ela jamais poderia ter sonhado. Como uma serpente em movimento, ele a jogou para cima e para baixo das dobras cintilantes dela, provocando seu clitóris com aqueles anéis terrivelmente maravilhosos. "Por favor, não ... não pare ..." sua voz se elevou mais alto quando o sentiu inserir um de seus dedos grossos em sua passagem apertada enquanto a língua dele continuava atacando seu clitóris. Ember podia sentir sua garra romba raspando ao longo das paredes dela, quando sua língua ocasionalmente deslizava para dentro para ajudar sua jornada mais adiante. "Bem aí, bem aí..." Deus, ela estava tão perto. Tão apertado, ele a esticava tanto. A sensação do dedo dele entrando e saindo de sua vagina enquanto a língua maldita trabalhava em seu clitóris a estava partindo em dois. Os quadris dela balançaram loucamente em seu rosto, ela não se importava com suas presas ou dentes, ela estava tão perto. "RED!" Ela gritou.

Manchas de cores distorceram sua visão enquanto seu corpo se arqueava sobre a mesa. Tudo ao seu redor parecia desaparecer da existência quando ela cambaleou através da euforia de seu clímax. Com um profundo suspiro, finalmente ela sentiu seus sentidos retornarem lentamente ao mundo ao seu redor.

Garras cavaram em sua carne quando ele agarrou seus quadris e a virou. Ember, lânguida e atordoada, deixou a criatura puxá-la para baixo na mesa e posicioná-la até que suas pernas pendessem sobre o lado da mesa sem tocar o chão. Um estalo audível soou atrás dela e Ember pôde ouvir algo que parecia ser tecido bater no chão.

Dedos com garras atravessaram suas dobras úmidas expostas e Ember gemeu.

"Red", ela pediu cansada. Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer, mas não tinha certeza se estava pronta.

Puxando os braços abaixo dela, ela tentou empurrar a parte superior do corpo para cima, mas a forte pressão da mão larga nas costas dela a empurrou facilmente para baixo. O pulso de Ember começou a bater em seus ouvidos. Mais uma vez, os dedos dele voltaram ao sexo cintilante e ela mordeu o lábio quando ele abriu os lábios. Com uma mão segurando os lábios separados, ela sentiu o empurrão contundente de algo redondo e quente em sua abertura.

O medo cravou através dela quando ela pulou no tapete, percebendo o que estava sentindo. A cabeça quente e contundente permaneceu firmemente pressionada contra a entrada dela quando a mão dele voltou para baixo, segurando-a firmemente no lugar enquanto ele avançava com um profundo rosnado reverberante.

"Seu corpo é pequeno, mas você aumentará para caber a mim, meu passarinho."

Lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, Ember choramingou quando sentiu seu sexo se abrir para acomodar a lenta intrusão. Vários centímetros dentro, Ember ofegou por ar quando sentiu o alargamento natural de seu eixo grosso começar a empurrar. Soltando um grito doloroso, Ember enterrou o rosto no tapete da mesa.

"Por favor, dói", ela chorou, cavando as unhas mais profundamente na esteira com a picada ardente dentro dela.

Felizmente, ela o sentiu parar e respirou profundamente tentando recuperar o fôlego e se ajustar ao tamanho dele. Deslizando a mão pela espinha dela, Ember sentiu que ele passava o braço por baixo dela até que ela sentiu os dedos esfregando em seu clitóris.

"Oh", seu corpo espasmou involuntariamente pela nova sensação e ela podia sentir cada centímetro grosso dele pressionando contra seu canal muito cheio. O gemido dele em seu espasmo interior vibrou em suas costas enquanto ele inclinava o peito sobre as costas dela. Com a diferença de altura, ela podia sentir a cabeça dele acima da dela, enquanto ele se inclinava roçando seus dreads contra seus ombros nus. Incapaz de olhar para cima, Ember deixou cair a cabeça em um gemido contra a mesa enquanto se empurrava um pouco mais fundo. A outra mão dele desceu sobre a dela e a cobriu com a dele. Ember olhou para ele quando ele começou a balançar seu corpo lentamente para frente e para trás enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam seu clitóris.

"Você vai tomar tudo de mim, não vai, minha companheira?" o timbre profundo era como cascalho coberto de mel no ouvido dela.

Incapaz de formar palavras quando o balanço dele aumentou, Ember assentiu com um gemido quando sentiu o seu canal escorregadio ceder e permitir que a raiz de seu pênis grosso se instalasse dentro.

Red rosnou algo em sua língua no ouvido dela antes de apertar a mão nas costas dela novamente e se levantar mais reto.

"Segure-se na mesa", ele ordenou, sua voz soou tensa e pouco mais do que um rosnado animalesco.

Fracamente, ela se agarrou ao lado da mesa enquanto o sentia se afastar lentamente. Oh Deus, era a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar quando o sentia bater à frente.

Suas costas estavam cobertas por um lindo brilho de suor enquanto sua bunda balançava e tremia com a força de seus movimentos. Akur podia sentir a batalha perdida que estava lutando para permanecer consciente e presente. Levou tudo dele como era para entrar em seu corpo minúsculo com facilidade. Piscando dentro e fora, sua visão estava lá em um momento e uma névoa vermelha no seguinte. Cada segundo parecia que seria o último, quando ele se forçou a entrar e sair de sua boceta apertada. Passando a mão pelas costas dela, ele podia sentir seu sangue rugir em seus ouvidos enquanto ouvia seus gritos crescentes. O ritmo que ele estabeleceu foi gentil em sua opinião, mas seus gritos eram frenéticos e selvagens. Akur teve que se conter de mostrar a ela exatamente como ele pretendia acasalar com ela. Mas muitos gritos desesperados o desfaziam a cada golpe. Ela não sabia que ele estava tentando se segurar, fazer isso bom para ela? Gemendo, ele podia sentir sua necessidade de mais garras nele. Afastando a mão daquele pequeno nó secreto que encontrou dentro dos cachos dela, ele abriu a mandíbula e lambeu os dedos. Por todos os deuses, o gosto dela estaria para sempre gravado em sua língua. Olhando para baixo, ele observou o corpo dela tenso e a ouviu gritar. Agarrando os lados da mesa, ele segurou o metal enquanto se empurrava pesadamente através do clímax apertado do corpo dela.

A névoa vermelha apareceu novamente, ele tentou piscar para longe quando sentiu a boceta apertar em torno de seu pênis enquanto ela soltava um grito áspero de seu nome, mas a névoa não desapareceu. Distantemente, ele se ouviu soltar um rugido penetrante enquanto esvaziava sua semente profundamente em seu útero pulsante.

"Precisamos de mais cinco ejaculações completas, Yautja", a voz do androide em branco zumbia causalmente pelos alto-falantes.

Afastando-se de seu corpo exausto, Akur balançou a cabeça tentando limpar a névoa. Atordoado, ele olhou para o grosso fluxo de sua semente vazando de sua boceta pulsante antes de dar um passo à frente. Agarrando-a pelos quadris, ele a puxou da mesa ouvindo seus gemidos cansados de protesto.

"Red, o que você está ..." O medo tomou conta de sua exaustão quando ela o encarou com uma confusão assustada.

Empurrando o corpo dela contra a parede traseira da sala, ele segurou os pulsos acima da cabeça com uma mão e agarrou uma de suas coxas com a outra. A percepção rapidamente se instalou quando ela lutou e implorou para que ele parasse, para deixá-la descansar. Como ele pôde parar, quando a necessidade em seu corpo era como um inferno? Ela podia sentir o calor duro de seu pênis contra ela, ele sabia que podia, a maneira como ela se afastou dele quando ele se posicionou novamente em sua entrada era evidente. Ele a teria novamente. Ele ia ouvir aqueles lindos gritos por ele novamente. Ele sentiria aquela boceta de sabor doce dela ordenha-lo uma e outra vez.

Akur tinha todo o direito de tê-la novamente, tanto quanto quisesse.

Ela era dele. Sua humana, sua companheira.

Capitulo 8

Um som familiar o acordou assustado. Olhando em volta, Akur ficou de pé em segundos. Ao seu redor, o quarto branco estava silencioso e vazio. A mesa que geralmente estava no meio tinha sumido. Olhando para o chão de onde ele acabou de levantar, ele tentou pensar. Cheirando o ar, ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue e cobre. Olhando para onde ouviu o som, viu a bandeja de várias carnes cruas e um jarro de água na parte aberta da parede. Era o painel que os androides sempre usavam para entregar sua comida. Lentamente, ele virou a cabeça para a janela encoberta na frente da sala, perto do contorno da porta.

Jogado no chão em frente à janela estava o material preto de sua tanga. Olhando para si mesmo, ele rosnou de raiva ao confirmar sua própria nudez. Memórias dos eventos de ontem voltaram a ele.

Ember.

Pisoteando para a frente, ele pegou a roupa descartada e a encarou em sua mão enquanto se lembrava de arrancá-la pouco antes de se empurrar para a pequena humana que choramingava. Ele acasalou com ela repetidamente. A última coisa que ele conseguia se lembrar era sua boceta latejante exposta a ele quando ela estava exausta sobre a mesa enquanto a semente dele vazava dela. Tudo o resto, todas as imagens foram embaçadas e distorcidas.

Soltando um grunhido selvagem, Akur recolocou a roupa na cintura e virou-se para a janela. Apertando os dois punhos, ele olhou para a janela quando uma lembrança da voz assustada de Ember voltou para ele. Onde ela estava? O que eles estavam fazendo com ela ?!

Levantando os punhos, ele os derrubou com todo o seu peso contra o vidro reforçado. Seu punho ricocheteou dolorosamente no vidro, mas ele pôde ouvir um leve ruído no material. Preparado para fazê-lo novamente, Akur recuou mais um pouco do seu peso.

A tela da janela clicou. Do outro lado estava o androide de branco.

Akur não disse nada ao sintético, ele simplesmente olhou para o androide e esperou.

"Se você está preocupado com a sua mulher, seria justificável que se sentisse assim." Um fantasma de sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios do androide, fez Akur querer esmagar o crânio do sintético. "Depois de você se juntar a ela tivemos que esperar até você ficar exausto e depois recuperar o corpo da garota. "

Corpo. Akur sentiu sua pele esfriar enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis mortos do homem. O sangue em seus ouvidos correu em um rugido quando Akur tentou lutar com a dor em sua cabeça e recordar o que aconteceu. Nada estava vindo.

"Ela não está morta, mas está prejudicada com a experiência. Nós a levamos para tratamento. Nós suspeitamos que ela não esteja disposta a voltar para você depois da noite passada, provavelmente a prenderemos no segundo round."

Akur não aceitaria as palavras deste androide. Elas não eram verdadeiras. Recuando, Akur podia sentir o tremor em seu peito quando seu rosnado encheu a sala. Saltando para a frente, ele colocou os dois punhos na janela novamente. Desta vez, ele pôde sentir a flexão do material da janela mover-se sob seu ataque. Soltando um rugido satisfeito, Akur recuou novamente para repetir o processo, vislumbrando o rosto agora zangado do androide.

"Você não acredita em mim, Yautja?" O androide perguntou maliciosamente enquanto pegava algo em seu painel de controle à sua frente. "Então, que tal uma evidência em vídeo de seu desempenho."

Os sons de gritos familiares fizeram Akur se virar. De frente para a outra parede, Akur olhou incrédulo para a imagem projetada na parede branca. Silenciosamente, ele assistiu ao vídeo de si mesmo empurrando seus quadris repetidamente na figura ajoelhada chorando no chão. Os sons dela eram de dor óbvia, enquanto os dele eram de exultação frenética. Repetidas vezes, ela implorou para que ele parasse, mas ele nunca disse nada. De olhos arregalados, ele encarou a imagem de suas garras afundando na carne macia dos quadris dela enquanto puxava seu corpo mole para o dele cada vez mais rápido. Seus gritos de dor o deixaram doente.

Afastando-se da imagem, Akur olhou para suas garras e examinou o sangue seco sob cada uma. Este era o sangue de Ember. Sangue que ele tirou de sua carne delicada enquanto ele ...

Virando-se, ele encarou a janela novamente e, por um breve momento, viu o brilho do medo passar pelos olhos do androide. Plantando o pé, Akur estava dando um passo à frente para atacar o vidro novamente quando o androide falou rapidamente.

"Se você persistir Yautja, darei a sua companheira ", o androide disse com um sorriso de escárnio. "Para outro espécime mais cooperativo", pressionando outro botão escondido no painel diante dele e uma parte da parede do lado esquerdo da sala se afastou para revelar uma grande porta com uma janela de vidro.

Sentado na sala ao lado, Akur viu Ember em uma mesa de exame usando nada além de um fino vestido cirúrgico branco que parava de joelhos. Seu rosto estava cansado e assustado quando ela olhou em volta, observando os androides da sala de repente saírem por uma porta na frente da sala. Confusa, ela olhou em volta até ver os olhos dele através do portal de vidro. Akur podia vê-la recuar em choque ao vê-lo de repente através do vidro. Raiva e dor inundaram seus sentidos enquanto ele observava seu lindo rosto humano se encolher de emoção. Medo, hesitação, ele podia ver tudo em seu rosto humano fácil de ler quando ela desviou o olhar dele.

Um sinal sonoro captou as duas atenções, quando outra porta semelhante à dele apareceu repentinamente no lado esquerdo da sala em que ela estava. Ember pulou com um grito enquanto observavam algo grande e coberto com pelos escuros na janela de vidro. Um olho vermelho apareceu do outro lado do vidro e olhou diretamente para ela antes de soltar um uivo agudo.

"Eu poderia entregá-la ao Probosi, uma criatura parecida com um lobo coberta de penas do planeta Probos 8H na galáxia Jorgund. Ele recebeu uma dose do estimulante três dias atrás - sem nenhum alívio fornecido. Tenho certeza de que ele está pronto e capaz de se unir à sua mulher. "

Akur não se virou para olhar para o androide, ele manteve o foco na criatura arranhando a porta do outro lado da sala. Aterrorizada, Ember correu para a porta e gritou por ele. Um medo selvagem e estrangeiro se inflamava em suas veias quando Akur arranhou as costuras da parede, batendo na janela com o punho e os pés. Outro bipe soou e Akur observou a porta do outro lado da sala se abrir.

"Lembre-se de quem está no controle, Yautja", o som em sua própria porta soou antes de se abrir.

Pressionando-se dolorosamente contra a parede, Ember gritou quando viu longas garras verdes enrolarem a borda da porta de abertura. O monstro estava chegando. Um zumbido de ruído caótico abafou seus pensamentos enquanto se aconchegava contra a porta do quarto de Red. Apertando seu corpo com força, ela esperou que a dor da criatura a atingisse, mas o movimento abaixo dela a distraiu. A parede em que ela estava se pressionando se abriu e Ember mal podia piscar antes de sentir algo passar por ela.

Um rugido estrondoso se entrelaçou com um uivo estridente colidindo no meio da sala com um estrondo reverberante. Girando, Ember observou com medo paralisante os dois animais se atacarem. Passando as duas mãos em Red com suas garras longas, a grande criatura bicolor, semelhante a um lobo, tentou empurrar Red contra a mesa de exame. Red reagiu rapidamente - mais rápido do que qualquer um deles esperava. Agarrando os chifres nas parte de trás da cabeça da criatura, Red jogou o grande animal para cima e por cima de suas costas com uma torção. Batendo a criatura no chão, Red soltou um rugido dominante quando ele estalou o pescoço do animal.

Respirando pesadamente, a cabeça de Red chicoteou em sua direção, enviando seus dreads arqueando por cima do ombro. Passando por cima do animal morto, ele foi até ela e a pegou no colo. Olhando para os olhos dele, Ember quis chorar quando notou que eles eram seus orbes brilhantes alaranjados normais. Pequenas pupilas de tamanho normal a examinaram enquanto ele a segurava.

"Agora volte para a sala, a menos que queira ver o quão bem você pode aguentar mais três Probosi enlouquecidos", ameaçou o androide pelo alto-falante.

Ember podia sentir o aperto de Red em torno dela tenso de raiva quando seu peito vibrou em um estrondo baixo. Carregando-a de volta pela porta do quarto, Red caminhou até o fundo da sala antes de se sentar no chão com ela nos braços.

Por cima do ombro, Ember observou a janela piscar, revelando outro androide em um macacão verde. "Apesar das pequenas cicatrizes vaginais da fêmea da união de ontem, precisaremos de três conclusões de ..."

"Isso não será necessário", o androide principal, o loiro de macacão branco, caminhou até a janela sem dizer nada, ignorando o outro androide. Olhando-a diretamente com seus frios olhos mortos, o robô continuou falando, não incomodado pela falta de vontade de Red de se virar e olhar diretamente para ele. "Suas digitalizações estão produzindo melhores resultados do que o previsto, vou permitir que você descanse hoje."

Feito isso, o androide clicou na janela, deixando-a encoberta para se misturar com o resto da parede.

Envolto no espaço aberto de suas pernas cruzadas, Ember voltou o foco para Red e viu como ele removia os itens que escondia na camisa dela no início da sala de exames. Um grande pedaço quebrado de osso preto do chifre do Probosi repousava na mão de Red junto com uma tira de pele. Levantando os olhos o olhar atento laranja, Ember entendeu a mensagem não dita. Ele tinha um plano para eles, um plano que ela só podia esperar que os ajudasse a escapar.

Colocando o pedaço de osso e pele debaixo dela no espaço vazio entre as pernas dele, Red a agarrou pela cintura. Ember não pôde evitar o pequeno suspiro de dor que escapou de seus lábios quando ele a levantou mais alto em seu colo para que ela estivesse encostada parcialmente em seu peito. As mãos dele congelaram nos quadris dela. Com um ruído insatisfeito, ele se inclinou para frente e puxou a bainha do fino vestido cirúrgico branco. Quando ela acordou naquela manhã, ficou surpresa ao ver que os robôs se preocupavam em cobri-la com um vestido enquanto realizavam suas varreduras e enfaixaram seus ferimentos. Puxando o vestido, Ember ficou tensa nos braços do Yautja enquanto deixava as pontas dos dedos grandes roçarem levemente as cinco bandagens espalhadas pelo lado de seu quadril. Do outro lado do quadril, havia conjuntos idênticos de bandagens, ambos os lados combinando com os entalhes do aperto do Yautja.

Deixando o vestido voltar ao lugar, Red sentou-se ereto com um grunhido descontente. Arriscando um olhar para cima, ela ficou chocada ao ver seus olhos brilhando mais e suas pequenas pupilas negras se contraírem ainda mais do que o normal. Ele estava com raiva.

"Você está bravo?" Apoiando-se no peito dele, ela ouviu a batida forte e constante do coração dele debaixo da orelha.

A mão apoiada em seu joelho se apertou de forma tranquilizadora. "Sim, minha companheira, estou com raiva da minha própria falta de controle com você."

Ember pensou em suas palavras. A companheira dele. Ele chamou ela repetidamente ontem. Mesmo apesar de como terminou ontem entre eles, as palavras ainda despertaram um calor dentro dela. Quando os androides a levaram embora, Ember disse a si mesma a manhã inteira que não queria mais nada com o caçador, não depois do que ele havia feito. A princípio, o ato de fazer amor havia sido maravilhoso - intenso - mas ainda maravilhoso. Ela podia ver a luta dele para aguentar a droga quando ele a agradou e a levou a várias libertações. Mesmo quando ela tinha certeza de que ele estava perdido no meio do estimulante, houve vislumbres de seu Yautja olhando de volta para ela através de seus olhos selvagens enquanto ele a ordenava que gozasse. Foi só no final, quando seu corpo estava dolorido e ameaçando desmoronar, que ela percebeu que seu Red não estava mais no controle. Seu impulso tornou-se doloroso, seus gritos não foram ouvidos e as palavras dele pararam por completo. Foi nesse momento que ela viu o homem - a criatura - que ela passou a amar com os mesmos olhos que todo mundo o via, como um monstro. A besta de mais de dois metros já não rosnou "sua companheira "continuamente em seu ouvido ou envolvia a mão dele e acaricia seu clitóris para garantir a ela o prazer que ele encontrou. Ember se viu assustada e com dor, empurrada para o chão enquanto ele afundava suas garras nela e montava seu corpo. Ela chorou quando os guardas a levaram, chorou de vergonha, mágoa e sentimento de traição. Ao ver Red naquela janela da sala de exames, ficou surpresa com a reação imediata que sentiu, ela havia se deitado naquela mesa de exame enquanto os androides administravam uma pomada de cura para os rasgos vaginais e suturavam as feridas ao longo dos quadris, com cada pontada de dor ela jurava odiar o Yautja. Mas uma vez que ela o viu lutando para alcançá-la, não conseguiu negar completamente a sensação de desejo desesperado de estar de volta em seus braços, apesar do medo dela por ele.

Pressionando o rosto mais fundo no peito dele, Ember ociosamente deixou seus dedos traçarem os recuos de seu abdômen enquanto sua mente se perdia em seus pensamentos.

"Me preocupa quando você não fala constantemente", a voz dele continha um indício de incerteza que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Abrindo o punho que estava pressionado na dobra do braço dele, Ember capturou a ponta de um de seus longos dreads pretos esfregando a extensão tubular entre os dedos. "Não sei o que dizer, minha mente parece vazia, mas cheia de pensamentos, tudo ao mesmo tempo."

Ele soltou um suspiro áspero. "Quando deixarmos este lugar, vou reparar minha fraqueza", levemente as grandes almofadas texturizadas de seus dedos correram suavemente sobre as ataduras em seu quadril. "Considera-se uma das maiores desonras maltratar um companheiro, como fiz com você. Farei as pazes por isso." Ele declarou solenemente.

Recostando-se, ela olhou de volta para o brilhante olhar primitivo dele. Como com todas as coisas, ela sabia que o Yautja estava falando sério, que ele queria dizer cada palavra que dizia. Pensando nas palavras dele, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo. "Você me chamou de companheira ..."

"Sim, porque você é."

Franzindo os lábios, ela franziu o cenho ao seu pronto acordo. "Porque nós fizemos sexo?"

Agora, sua cabeça inclinou-se para um ângulo enquanto a olhava com um olhar ilegível. Ele respondeu uniformemente. "Sim. Você pertence a mim."

Frustrada, ela se sentou ereta no colo dele, sabendo que ele não a deixaria se afastar completamente, ela decidiu se afastar do calor de seu peito forte. "Então eu não quero ser sua companheira." Lentamente, perigosamente, seu olhar laranja se estreitou quando ele a encarou, e Ember pôde sentir seu estômago revirar com a intensidade de seus olhos pretos e redondos fixados no olhar brilhante. "Não apenas por isso ..." ela exclamou sem fôlego com a intensidade dele. "Não se você não pode me amar ... como eu te amo."

A pressão quente de sua mão segurou seu rosto enquanto ele limpava uma lágrima que caía. "Yautjas não amam."

Então não havia mais nada a dizer. Virando a cabeça da mão dele, Ember olhou para a parede branca em branco do outro lado da sala, desejando não quebrar por completo e chorar. A solidão crua e vazia penetrou em seu coração, ela não se sentia assim desde o tempo que passou no orfanato.

O silêncio existiu entre eles por um momento antes de ele agarrar seu ombro e puxá-la de volta para seu peito.

Como uma tempestade baixa a distância, ela ouviu as palavras dele de sua posição contra ele. "Meus pensamentos foram superados com pensamentos sobre você, passarinho."

Olhando de volta para ele em sua posição, ela olhou para as mandíbulas dele, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Inclinando a cabeça, para olhá-la, ele deu um gemido impaciente como um rosnado antes de olhar para trás e olhar diretamente para a frente. "Acho sua conversa persistente uma distração reconfortante. Desejo-lhe fisicamente, respeito sua ingenuidade e também acho que admiro sua audácia imprudente." Olhando para ela, Ember praticamente podia sentir a impaciência em seu rosto inexpressivo. "Isso não é suficiente, companheira?"

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Você está tentando me cortejar com palavras doces, Yautja?"

Ela podia sentir as vibrações de sua risada profunda e suspirou quando ele abaixou a cabeça e esfregou a lateral do pescoço dela, raspando levemente suas presas contra ela. "Devo continuar com mais persuasão?"

Relaxando nele, Ember não conseguiu esconder o sorriso com a sensação de flertar entre eles. "É claro! Depois de semanas perseguindo e incomodando você, acho que você me deve um pouco de cortejo."

Dando-lhe um rosnado satisfeito, ela ficou surpresa quando ele a ajustou entre seus braços, de modo que ela estava praticamente deitada contra sua coxa e joelho dobrados como uma criança.

Olhos brilhando com uma travessura sombria ilegível, ele inclinou a cabeça sobre ela, deixando seus dreads formarem uma cortina particular em torno de seus rostos. "Eu também gosto do sabor da sua boceta."

"Red!" ela chiou, batendo as mãos no topo de suas mandíbulas fechadas, na tentativa de impedi-lo de dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas ele continuou, sua voz saindo de dentro de sua boca embutida.

"Vou gostar de acordar todos os dias com o gosto disso antes de começar minha caçada."

Percebendo que não podia detê-lo, Ember cobriu os olhos de vergonha. Ela não podia acreditar que o animal normalmente estoico estava dizendo coisas tão escandalosas. A sensação de suas garras grossas roçando na bainha do vestido a assustou. Afastando as mãos, ela olhou para cima para ver seu olhar intenso. Nervosamente, seus pensamentos se baseavam em como ela deveria reagir ao convite sutil. Involuntariamente, ela se lembrou da dor da noite passada. Lançando outro olhar para seu olhar atento, ela se confortou com a firmeza de seu olhar. Não era nada como os olhos negros selvagens que a encaravam na noite passada, quando ele se forçou a entrar em seu corpo danificado. Red não era aquele monstro, era uma criatura feita pelos androides que não era seu Red. Ele tentou, ela lembrou de seus esforços para combater a droga enquanto ele pacientemente trabalhava seu corpo até a excitação. Ela podia sentir a tensão nos músculos quando ele a segurou contra a parede e se empurrou nela. Ele estava se segurando, ele estava revidando. Um monstro não se continha, alguém que não se importava com ela não pedia gentilmente a entrada em seu corpo.

"Você me quer como sua companheira, mesmo que não possamos ter filhos?"

"Você é minha, independentemente da nossa propagação, passarinho", ele respondeu possessivamente.

Ember observou as pupilas negras se contraírem em resposta ao seu olhar suave e ela lentamente separou as coxas. Gentilmente, sua mão aceitou o convite, deslizando a palma da mão calejada e escamada para a frente até que ele segurou o calor do sexo nu dela. Mordendo o lábio, Ember tentou se manter imóvel enquanto as mãos dele passavam lentamente por suas dobras. Era frustrantemente lento, era como se ele estivesse aprendendo cada centímetro íntimo dela, enquanto apenas ocasionalmente deixava seus dedos grossos passarem por seu clitóris. Logo ela estava ofegante no colo dele. Não se importando mais, seu corpo arqueou e os dedos dos pés se curvaram contra o chão frio enquanto uma das mãos dele levantava o vestido e trabalhava o mamilo enquanto a outra mão continuava seu ataque lento.

Ela estava tão perto, mas Red se recusou a lhe dar mais, ela poderia jurar que viu lampejos de suas más intenções através de seu olhar ardente e primitivo. Sabendo que ele estava muito excitado sob suas costas, Ember sentou-se com um grunhido. Tirando o vestido, ela montou no colo dele, as mãos dele subiram até a cintura dela ansiosamente, ajudando-a a se ajustar. Nua e encarando-o, Ember se abaixou entre eles, amando o som de seu peito chocalhar profundamente em resposta. Movendo o pedaço de couro para o lado, Ember ficou chocada ao sentir o peso de seu pênis na mão dela. Embora ela sentisse cada centímetro dele na noite passada, era diferente segurar o eixo quente e pesado na mão. Suavemente, ela deixou as pontas dos dedos passarem pela ponta dele. O aperto de Red em torno de sua cintura aumentou um pouco. Inclinando-se, ele deixou a testa descansar contra a dela antes de abrir bem as mandíbulas. Não precisando de mais convite, Ember encontrou a língua dele e ela pôde sentir o gemido satisfeito dele vibrar através dela. Como uma batalha entre a vida e a morte, eles duelaram suas línguas um contra o outro. Ember não conseguia parar de gemer com o sabor maravilhoso dele enquanto a língua dele se coçava contra a dela. Aqueles anéis, aqueles malditos anéis eram tão bons. Ela só podia rezar para que ele quis dizer antes, sobre querer prová-la todas as manhãs, fosse verdade. Recuando para respirar, Ember deu um sorriso delirante para o Yautja antes de ela se empurrar para o comprimento de seu pênis. Seu aperto em volta da cintura dela aumentou quase dolorosamente quando ele ajudou a empurrá-la ainda mais.

"Red", ela chorou quando as bochechas de sua bunda finalmente descansaram contra as coxas dele, levando-o por inteiro dentro dela. As duas mãos deslizaram pela curva da cintura dela até que ele segurou os dois seios. Inclinando-a para trás, ignorando seu grunhido de ajuste contra seu pênis dentro dela, Red abriu a boca novamente antes de levar um dos seios à boca dele. Era demais, ela estava tão cheia e apertada combinada com a sensação de sua língua áspera lavando seus mamilos, que estava quase no limite.

Agarrando a parte de trás da cabeça, ela entrelaçou os dedos e empurrou-se para cima até que apenas a ponta dele estivesse dentro dela. "Você gosta da possibilidade de eu carregar nosso filho?" Ela ofegou, apreciando a visão dele se segurar enquanto ela pairava provocativamente sobre ele.

"Sim", seu rosnado profundo trovejou ao redor dela, fazendo seu corpo tremer com a força por trás de sua aprovação.

Não esperando mais um segundo, ele forçou seus quadris até que sua bunda bateu alto contra o topo de suas coxas. O sentimento excessivamente cheio não durou quando ele a abraçou e a levantou de novo apenas para repetir o processo.

"Oh Deus", ela chorou saltando na velocidade que ele estabeleceu. Seus rosnados encheram a sala enquanto ele mantinha o ritmo enlouquecedor. "Foda-me, Red. Faça-me esquecer este lugar. Faça-me sua." Ela chorou, inclinando-se para o pescoço dele. Ela podia sentir-se se aproximando do orgasmo.

Soltando um grito trêmulo, ela caiu fracamente contra ele enquanto ele continuava a levantar e empurrar seu corpo para seu próprio rugido.

Não querendo se desconectar dele, ela colocou os braços em volta do peito dele e sussurrou. "Não importa o que aconteça, saiba que eu te amo."

Capitulo 9

Entrando no laboratório seis, Daniel foi o primeiro a chegar. O técnico chefe ordenou que ele viesse buscar as cobaias e alimentá-las para que eles pudessem começar a fase dois do procedimento. Os resultados desta cobaia humana e do Yautja foram promissores. Foram recebidas ordens do diretor nesta manhã para exterminar todas as outras cobaias e concentrar todos os seus recursos nas cobaias do laboratório seis.

As luzes no teto foram ativadas automaticamente quando ele se aproximou do terminal principal em frente à janela de mão única. A visão do maciço Yautja parado do outro lado da janela o fez parar. Daniel podia entender claramente por que essas criaturas eram temidas. Olhando para a figura silenciosa do outro lado do vidro, ele não pôde evitar o leve tremor de medo que sentiu enquanto olhava para seus pequenos olhos alaranjados. Ele e alguns de seus colegas acharam absolutamente notável e igualmente perturbador que a fêmea humana realmente abrigasse sentimentos por essa criatura. Observá-la se entregar ao Yautja era perturbador de ver, mas fascinante da mesma forma.

Ignorando a criatura, Daniel olhou além dele para a humana enrolada na mesa elevada. Quando ele saiu do laboratório na noite passada, os dois estavam no chão, no canto mais distante do laboratório, copulando vigorosamente. Puxando as digitalizações da coleira, Daniel franziu a testa enquanto lia o erro. Sem dados. Olhando para trás, ele notou sua respiração superficial. Parando, ele tentou pensar.

Eles não poderiam correr riscos nesta fase.

Pressionando o botão no painel de controle à direita, ele ativou a janela. O Yautja nem sequer piscou quando seus olhos se encontraram, era como se ele estivesse simplesmente esperando. Segurando o botão do microfone, Daniel falou.

"Vá para a mesa e abra seus braços e pernas, Yautja", Daniel replicou o mesmo tom que vira o técnico chefe usar com a grande criatura.

Daniel ficou mais ereto enquanto observava a criatura seguir seu comando e começar a dar um passo para trás.

O brilho de excitação nos pequenos olhos laranja do Yautja foi o único aviso de Daniel. Mais rápido do que sua mente podia calcular, o Yautja se lançou no ar, seus dreads arqueando graciosamente quando ele puxou o antebraço direito sobre o peito, segurando algo na mão enquanto atacava o vidro. O objeto pontiagudo atingiu o centro do vidro reforçado com um tinido ressonante.

O vidro quebrou.

A criatura saltou pela borda da janela, Daniel não teve tempo de gritar quando sentiu as garras da criatura passarem pela garganta. Imagens da criatura pisando no vidro quebrado na frente de seu rosto, que agora estava no chão, foi a última coisa que sua mente processou antes de tudo - tudo - ficar escuro.

Ember não podia acreditar que funcionou. Ontem à noite, Red compartilhou com ela seu plano para a pele e os chifres do Probosi. Red já caçara Probosis antes e sabia que a pele deles era grossa e funcionaria como um isolamento para a coleira, assim como seus chifres sendo um dos materiais mais densos do universo. Animada e um pouco trêmula, ela passou com cuidado pela porta do laboratório que Red destrancou para ela. Pegando o corpo do androide morto, Red facilmente levantou a mão na mesa de digitalização à direita da porta de saída e pressionou-a no dispositivo. Trancando-os, Red se virou e começou a procurar no laboratório. Cuidadosamente, ela andou na ponta dos pés e começou a procurar o outro lado do laboratório.

Atravessando as fileiras de altos armários brancos e transparentes, Ember parou diante da visão familiar da armadura de Red.

Abrindo a boca para chamá-lo, o bipe em seu pescoço a fez pular. Olhando para cima de um computador em que ele estava debruçado, Red olhou para ela com expectativa e apontou para a coleira.

"Tire isso", ele sinalizou.

Cautelosamente, Ember agarrou a coleira de metal e suspirou aliviada quando ela destravou e caiu facilmente em suas mãos. Jogando a coleira no chão da sala, ela voltou para o armário. Encontrando o traje e o capacete junto com a armadura dele, ela rapidamente tirou a camisola cirúrgica.

"Red, sua armadura", ela chamou.

Chegando até ela, ele pegou seu próprio equipamento, encaixando-o uma peça de cada vez, enquanto voltava para o terminal do computador. Olhando para o caçador silencioso enquanto terminava de se vestir, o tempo todo olhando para o monitor, Ember queria perguntar o que estava por vir. Na noite passada, ele apenas compartilhou com ela como ele planejava sair do laboratório, ela não tinha ideia do que ele planejava fazer além das portas.

Mais uma vez, ela lançou um olhar curioso na direção dele enquanto ativava o traje, sentindo-o agarrar-se ao corpo de maneira tranquilizadora. Ele ainda estava olhando para a tela do computador. Desativando o capacete, ela o deixou deslizar para dentro do anel antes de prendê-lo ao colarinho do traje.

"Red, o que você está ..."

"Procure minhas armas", o comando conciso foi dado sem sequer um giro de cabeça.

Ofendida, ela se adiantou. "Primeiro de tudo, seu imbecil com cara de caranguejo, eu não recebo ordens." Ela nem se importava se não era o melhor momento para discutir com o caçador, ela não seria comandada como um cachorro.

Virando a cabeça levemente sobre um dos seus ombros enormes, para que ela pudesse ver o perfil do rosto dele, ele falou. "Quando sairmos daqui, minha companheira, eu vou ensiná-la corretamente como receber minhas ordens."

O calor correu para o rosto dela, fazendo-a se arrepender de não colocar o capacete antes. De repente, inquieta, Ember deu um passo para trás. "Red você está flertando comigo?! Depois de todo esse tempo você escolher fazer isso agora?"

Sem esperar para saber se ele responderia, ela voltou para os armários com um sorriso estúpido no rosto enquanto procurava as armas deles.

Ela estava abrindo o que parecia ser um armário de armas quando sentiu os pesados passos de Red descerem pelo corredor dos armários em que ela estava. Ao lado de uma fileira de prateleiras segurando tanques de várias partes de corpos alienígenas, Ember encontrou as armas de Red e as dela empilhadas ordenadamente ao lado de outras várias armas. Muito provavelmente as armas de outros seres que os androides haviam capturado.

Olhando para cima da fechadura que ela estava tentando quebrar, ela teve que pular para trás quando pegou Red levantando o braço pesado dele para quebrar a fechadura. Com um grito estridente, a fechadura quebrou sob suas garras e o armário se abriu.

"Os guardas estão do lado de fora do laboratório", disse ele profundamente, prendendo o disco de arremesso na luva, as espadas no cinto e, por fim, o canhão de plasma no ombro.

Entregando sua máscara facial, Ember observou enquanto a colocava no lugar, os escudos de olhos azuis de sua máscara ativando em um brilho ofuscante. Pegando a própria arma no armário, ela verificou o cartucho.

"Ok, eu estou pronta, deixe-me digitalizar para ver ..." Ember tropeçou para trás quando Red começou a empurrá-la pelo corredor. "O que você está fazendo!?"

Empurrando-a para um canto, ele apontou uma garra preta irregular para ela. "Fique aqui. Não se mexa até que eu venha buscá-la."

Ela ainda estava processando a audácia de suas palavras para uma resposta brusca quando ele pegou um armário próximo e puxou-o pela sala com um guincho ensurdecedor no chão.

"Red", ela chorou. Lutando para manobrar em volta do armário antes que ele o colocasse no lugar, ela sentiu a grande mão dele empurrá-la no meio do peito, quase derrubando-a para trás. Atingindo a parede com um "oomph", ela assistiu irremediavelmente enquanto ele a prendia.

"Mas que droga, Red!" Ela gritou, batendo na parte de trás do armário de metal.

Encolhida no canto escuro, Ember olhou para o triângulo de espaço aberto na parte superior do armário de três metros. Apoiando os pés, um contra a parede e o outro contra o armário, ela começou a subir a parede quando algo pesado caiu de cima, cortando a luz, deixando-a presa no canto agora escuro. Ela não podia acreditar, caindo de volta no chão, ela não podia acreditar que ele a prenderia assim.

"Red, o que você pensa que está fazendo?!" Ember não conseguiu suprimir o pânico de sua voz. Batendo contra o gabinete, que não se mexeu nem um pouco, ela parou e se esforçou para ouvi-lo.

"Você estará segura aqui, vou encontrar uma saída e voltar para buscá-la."

"Não", ela chutou o gabinete. "Não, você não pode me deixar ... e se algo acontecer com você ... Eu não posso ajudá-lo se eu estiver presa. Red por favor ..." Lágrimas apertaram sua garganta quando ela pensou em algo acontecendo com ele enquanto ela estava presa nesse canto.

Não havia som. Ele já tinha saído? Pressionando-se mais contra o armário, ela se esforçou para ouvir.

"Eu não vou morrer. Nem você, minha companheira." Ember pulou ao som de tiros abafados perto da frente do laboratório. "Espere aqui. Não faça barulho. Eu voltarei."

Barulhos altos de tiros dispararam pela sala. Ember cobriu a boca com as duas mãos para não gritar quando ouviu os rugidos animalescos de Red. O som de brigas aparentemente ao seu redor era ensurdecedor. Desamparada, afundou-se na parede segurando o rifle e esperou.

#

Usando apenas os braços, o androide de macacão branco puxou o torso sem pernas lentamente pelo laboratório destruído. Este era outro laboratório que parecia exatamente o laboratório em que Akur havia sido preso. Além da janela de visualização da área de contenção, Akur podia ver dois cadáveres, uma Zantrex fêmea e outro Probosi. Olhando de volta para o androide, Akur caminhou lentamente atrás dele com uma de suas espadas na mão, ainda pingando com os líquidos brancos leitosos do sintético. Órgãos brancos se contorcendo, juntamente com circuitos de filamentos finos e longos, saíam do torso aberto, arrastando-se pelo chão, deixando um caminho branco e úmido no rastro do androide. Parando contra a parede, o androide olhou desesperadamente ao redor, percebendo que estava preso. Levantando-se de costas, o sintético lhe deu um olhar de nojo quando um de seus olhos cintilou amarelo brilhante antes de voltar aos seus olhos azuis normais. O androide estava tentando se conectar ao mainframe, provavelmente enviando uma chamada de socorro ou se engajando no processo de autodestruição da nave. Akur sentiu a emoção de satisfação ao ver a realização atingir o androide, ele não conseguiu se conectar.

Depois de matar a primeira onda de guardas de preto, Akur estava se escondendo ao virar da esquina, dando tempo ao seu canhão sobrecarregado de esfriar quando ouviu um familiar e penetrante grito de batalha de outros Yautja. Sem perder tempo com a sensação de alívio, ele localizou sua unidade de extração.

"Esta será a segunda vez que eu quebro minha promessa a mim mesmo", disse Akur, enquanto estava de pé sobre o androide de branco, satisfeito com o fato de seu olhar outrora primitivo ter sido arruinado. Uma parte de seu cabelo loiro estava faltando de onde Akur agarrou e levantou o homem antes de jogá-lo contra uma parede. "Eu disse a mim mesmo que mataria você ... mas devo pensar no bem maior dos Yautja."

Realização horrorizada passou pelos olhos do androide quando Akur olhou para ele. Inclinando-se, Akur pegou o sintético novamente por uma mecha de cabelo e aproximou o rosto da máscara.

Erguendo a espada, ele a preparou. "Mas você não precisará dos dois braços para as nossas necessidades."

#

Grunhidos vinham do outro lado da parede. Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, Ember ouviu silenciosamente contra a parede os sons. Sua mente só trabalhou contra ela quando ela ficou sentada no escuro, imaginando diferentes cenários horríveis de à quem - ou o que - os sons pertenciam. Eles eram os sons de outro refém animal que escapou e estava no laboratório com ela? Mordendo o lábio, ela apertou o rifle com mais força no peito enquanto esperava.

Os rosnados ficaram mais altos, mas ainda abafados através da fortaleza grossa de armários. Quase soou como uma conversa. Havia duas criaturas aqui com ela? Com o coração martelando contra o peito, Ember provou o sangue acobreado do lábio.

O rosnado parou de repente e os olhos de Ember se arregalaram quando ela sentiu os passos pesados no chão se aproximarem do gabinete.

"Humana, você está ferido?" Ember saltou com a voz profunda vinda do outro lado.

Outra série de rosnados como fala soou novamente.

"Humana, me responda", a voz ordenou.

Sem saber o que fazer, ela se levantou, querendo estar pronta para reagir.

"Vá embora", ela gritou.

"Nós sentimos o cheiro de sangue humano, você está ferida?"

Por que isso se importaria? Lambendo o lábio ferido, ela respondeu. "Não."

"Akur nos disse para vigiar você até ele voltar."

"Quem?" Ela não entendeu o que eles estavam dizendo. A primeira parte de sua declaração foi ilegível e indiscernível. Quem disse a eles para vigiá-la?

"Akur", repetiu a voz.

"Seu companheiro", outra voz, presumivelmente do segundo conjunto de rosnados que ela ouviu antes de responder. Seu tom tinha pouca paciência nele.

O companheiro dela? Eles estavam falando sobre Red, eles o conheciam? "Você quer dizer Red? Onde ele está?" Ember se aproximou das costas grossas do armário. "Quem é você? Você é Yautja?"

"Sim. Seguimos a localização de perigo da nave dele."

"E só agora você está chegando aqui?" ela não conseguia esconder as críticas de seu tom.

"Levou tempo", desta vez o ranzinza resmungou.

"Seus sistemas de rastreamento são ruins", ela bufou. Eles estavam aqui há dias e só agora os encontram. Ela encontrou Red em segundos em comparação com eles. Caçadores de elite sua bunda.

Houve um silêncio e Ember temeu que ela os tivesse irritado. Ela estava pensando no que dizer a seguir quando o gabinete acima dela rangeu alto através do outro gabinete antes de se afastar, deixando a luz brilhar em seu canto.

"O que você está fazendo?!" Em pânico, ela levantou a arma para o buraco. Isso tudo poderia ser algum tipo de truque, os androides tentando prendê-la. Mas isso não fazia sentido. Por que os androides se incomodariam em tentar enganá-la? Os robôs arrogantes teriam entrado e a agarrado novamente.

"Nós sentimos o cheiro de sangue. Este gabinete tem buracos de bala. Vamos ver por nós mesmos a gravidade de suas feridas", grunhiu o grosseiro uniformemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

O armário à sua frente começou a se mover "Não! Como eu sei que você não vai arrancar minha espinha?"

O gabinete parou de se mover. Houve um silêncio do outro lado antes que um rosnado longo e aparentemente frustrado fosse desencadeado. "Você é companheira de Akur, não te machucaríamos."

"Além disso, você seria um troféu lamentável", ela estava começando a realmente odiar os outros Yautja.

Com um empurrão final, o gabinete foi deslizado completamente. Apertando os olhos para a luz repentina, Ember olhou para os dois caçadores. Na maioria das vezes, as armaduras pareciam as mesmas de Red e também não possuíam a rede no corpo que alguns caçadores usavam. Observando as marcas na pele, ela percebeu que eram semelhantes às de Red também. Um tinha marcas azuis e o outro marcas brancas.

Em pé na frente dela, lado a lado, os caçadores simplesmente ficaram imóveis olhando para ela. Abaixando a arma, ela deu um pequeno passo à frente.

"Onde está Red?"

"Se é de Akur que você fala, ele está com os outros limpando o restante dos androides desta nave." Era aquele com as marcas azuis que falavam.

Confusa, ela olhou entre os dois. "Outros? Outros Yautja?"

Balançando a cabeça com um rosnado impaciente, o caçador com manchas brancas cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro caçador. "A companheira de Akur é lenta", voltando-se para ela com um balançar sarcástico de cabeça, ele se dirigiu diretamente a ela. "Sim humana, como dissemos antes, outros Yautja."

Sua paciência com ele estalou. Dando um passo ousado para a frente, ela parou a um fio de cabelo dele e olhou para cima. "Estou cansada da sua atitude, seu imbecil gigante. Te desafio a repetir isso dessa vez sem a máscara, para que eu possa quebrar suas mandíbulas."

Recuando rapidamente, o Yautja alcançou sua máscara e a puxou com um rosnado ameaçador. Pequenos olhos brancos furiosos, profundos sob a testa dele queimavam com a necessidade de uma luta. Ele estava dando um passo à frente quando o outro Yautja colocou seu braço grosso embaixo do pescoço, impedindo-o de ir mais longe. Segurando-o, o Yautja com marcas azuis, gritou algo em sua língua para o furioso caçador de olhos brancos. Encontrando seu olhar branco brilhante diretamente, Ember sorriu e virou-se antes de começar a correr.

Rugidos combinados de raiva sacudiram o corredor quando ela pulou sobre corpos de androides mortos e correu pelo longo corredor, de volta à baía principal de atracação. Chegando à boca do corredor, Ember parou com a visão que a saudou. Vinte, trinta ou mais caçadores estavam espalhados ao redor da grande baía da doca aberta, alguns em pé com as armas estendidas, outros empilhando vários corpos. Mas todos eles pararam e olharam quando a viram. Um tenso silêncio encheu o ar quando cada um deles a encarou.

Com o coração batendo no peito, Ember girou com o movimento no canto do olho.

Um caçador sem máscara a encarou. Seus olhos amarelos e maléficos contrastavam lindamente com sua pele negra e brilhante. Apenas as listras douradas da salamandra romperam a pele escura e sombria como a meia-noite. Ele era bonito, mas quando ela olhou para aqueles olhos cheios de ódio, ela sabia que ele não era bom.

Precipitando-se nela, ele rosnou. "Venha aqui!"

Tropeçando para trás, ela mal escapou das garras dele agarrando-a. Rugidos penetrantes soaram logo atrás dela do corredor e ela sabia que eram os dois dos quais ela acabou de fugir. Outros rosnados raivosos começaram ao redor dela na grande baía e Ember sentiu como se estivesse sendo cercada. Aterrorizada, ela ativou o capacete enquanto se arrastava para trás na abertura da sala, no centro da sala. Seu capacete travou com um clique alto quando os dois caçadores do laboratório de repente agarraram o caçador salamandra segurando-o para trás e para longe dela. O movimento de todos os lados alertou seus scanners, pois ela podia sentir os outros caçadores apertando suas posições ao redor dela e se aproximando. Desesperada, ela olhou em volta procurando por ele, pelas marcas vermelhas familiares de seu caçador. Mas ele não estava aqui.

Respirando fundo, ela ativou sua camuflagem - e ela correu.

#

Gritos repentinos o levaram a correr enquanto carregava o torso danificado do androide. Parando na entrada da baía de ancoragem, Akur olhou para os outros membros de seu clã olhando freneticamente ao redor da baía. Olhando para a extrema direita, Akur largou o corpo do androide quando viu seu irmão e primo brigando com o jovem guerreiro recém-sangrado Baäl. Raiva, branca e quente correram através dele quando ele correu para os dois.

Eles giraram nos calcanhares quando o sentiram se aproximando e imediatamente recuaram prontos para se defender.

Ignorando o youngblood Baäl, Akur enfrentou os outros dois caçadores de frente. "Por que vocês não estão com Ember?!"

Alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem Baäl se adiantou com um grunhido. "Sua humana fugiu de nós, camuflada com a nossa tecnologia."

Balançando a cabeça em direção ao caçador, Akur reprimiu um rosnado com o tom do jovem caçador. Olhando para seu irmão por confirmação que ele quis encher o ar de raiva quando viu Koga assentir. Ele queria perguntar o que aconteceu. O que a fez fugir? Mas ele não podia perder tempo. Virando-se, ele puxou as varreduras da nave e do perímetro externo.

"Não há outras naves", afirmou outro caçador. "E nossas varreduras não podem captar a presença dela camuflada."

"É como se ela desaparecesse", afirmou outro caçador mais jovem, parado perto da parede.

Ignorando-os, Akur caminhou até um terminal aberto ao longo da parede e puxou a alimentação externa da nave. Rebobinando tudo, os caçadores na sala assistiram quando uma figura apareceu na superfície externa da nave e correu para uma nave atracada entre grandes turbinas de propulsão. As filmagens foram gravadas há quatro minutos. Ao sair do terminal, ele sentiu a presença na sala mudar. Virando-se, todos na sala ficaram mais retos, inclusive ele próprio quando o caçador mais alto atravessou um dos corredores abertos até a baía de atracação flanqueado por dois guardas.

Todas as cabeças se curvaram uma vez com formalidade ao ver o líder do clã. Parando na frente dele, o líder se virou e olhou o torso danificado do androide silenciosamente olhando de volta para ele antes de se virar diretamente para Akur.

"Me disseram que você escolheu uma companheira, Akur", a voz de Rakkah era clara e uniforme.

Assentindo formalmente novamente com o reconhecimento direto, Akur olhou para o caçador. "Sim."

"Uma companheira que está grávida devido aos experimentos do androide com vocês dois, isso está correto?" Os dois olharam para o androide que os encarava com um ar de avaliação calculista desumana.

Sentindo a sala tensa com sua resposta, Akur assentiu. "Sim."

Murmúrios rosnados resmungados enchiam a sala.

"E agora ela conseguiu escapar de uma sala cheia de nossos melhores caçadores usando uma versão melhorada de nossa própria tecnologia". Não era uma pergunta, era uma declaração de vergonha. Todo caçador se encolheu com a farpa.

"Meu líder", Baäl falou por trás de Akur e levou todo o seu controle para não se virar e rasgar a garganta do youngblood arrogante.

Olhando para Baäl, Rakkah o reconheceu sem palavras. Akur podia ver seus guardas apertando suas lanças. Eles odiavam o youngblood, assim como ele.

"Acredito que devemos caçar essa humana e reproduzi-la tanto quanto seu corpo permitir."

As palavras só tiveram tempo de bater no ar ao seu redor antes de Akur girar rapidamente nos calcanhares. Piscando uma vez, o jovem caçador perdeu momentaneamente a visão do caçador mais velho antes que ele aparecesse novamente na frente dele. Era tarde demais, sua guarda não estava em pé e ele não tinha como bloquear o movimento. Uma mão grande e com garras agarrou a pele dura de seu pescoço e o puxou pelas costas dos caçadores. Baäl caiu com um baque forte nas costas. O joelho de Akur desceu e esmagou seu esterno quando seu punho se conectou com o rosto do jovem Yautja. Agarrando a mão ofensiva antes que ele pudesse dar o segundo golpe, Baäl trabalhou para chutar o caçador mais velho, mas ele era rápido demais. Seu outro punho caiu sem ônus e caiu com força na lateral do rosto, Baäl sentiu um dente se soltar.

"Basta", a voz de Rakkah era enganosamente calma, mas ambos os caçadores podiam ouvir o comando letal em seu tom.

Desvinculando-se do youngblood com um rosnado de advertência, Akur voltou-se para Rakkah e assentiu, deixando a cabeça abaixar por mais alguns segundos em silencioso respeito pelo líder por sua raiva. Akur podia ouvir o outro caçador se levantar do chão atrás dele.

"Lembraremos de suas palavras quando chegar a hora de você escolher uma companheira Baäl, veremos se você ainda tem a mesma opinião."

Baäl não disse nada.

Voltando a Akur, Rakkah continuou. "Encontre sua companheira e traga-a para casa."

Pensando nas palavras do caçador sobre sua companheira, Akur olhou para os olhos ilegíveis de seu líder. "Não permitirei que ninguém a toque", a declaração foi jogada como uma luva para todos ouvirem até o líder. Ele mataria qualquer um que tentasse machucá-la.

Caminhando até o meio androide no chão, Rakkah se inclinou e o pegou pelos cabelos. Levantando-o, ele examinou a forma de vida sintética antes de abaixá-la e voltar para Akur com o androide ainda em suas garras. Colocando uma mão no ombro de Akur, Rakkah deu um rosnado baixo e satisfeito.

"Isso", ele levantou um pouco o androide. "E sua companheira serão o futuro do nosso clã. Ela agora faz parte do nosso clã. Ela é da família. Encontre-a Akur e leve-a para a segurança de nossa casa."

Capitulo 10

Percorrendo as grandes videiras que cobriam tudo de vegetação, Dart caminhou até ela perto da escadaria e sentou-se com um suspiro exagerado.

"Então, por que aqui de todos os lugares?" ele perguntou irritado, limpando a sujeira em seu traje espacial azul marinho. "Nós poderíamos ter nos encontrado em um bar aconchegante em algum lugar, em vez de em um planeta morto que o forçou a colocar um escudo atmosférico para não dormirmos até a morte."

Com os braços esticados para trás, segurando as costas apoiadas, Ember deixou a cabeça recuar entre as omoplatas e olhou para os dois sóis. Estar do lado de fora novamente era lindo. O calor em sua pele, a liberdade de tudo isso era tão bom. Quando ela voltou ao Tarambola, seu sistema leu que ela estava naquela prisão experimental por cinco dias.

Cinco dias. Levou apenas cinco dias para toda a sua existência mudar.

Usando uma boa parte de seu combustível, Ember empurrou sua nave além da segurança recomendada de saltos no espaço enquanto ela fugia daquela nave. Só de lembrar os olhos amarelos raivosos daquele Yautja amarelo listrado e os outros ao seu redor fizeram os cabelos de seus braços arrepiarem. Todos pareciam tão perplexos e zangados com ela. Ela não podia ficar lá, não podia correr o risco de ser capturada e presa novamente. Embora, mesmo que ela pensava sobre isso, se arrependia de sua decisão. Em seu momento de fuga induzida pelo medo, ela fugiu do único com quem queria estar. Franzindo a testa, sua boca ficou carrancuda quando ela se rebelou contra os pensamentos culpados. Por que ela deveria estar com raiva de si mesma? Ela deveria estar brava com aquele grande idiota vermelho por quebrar sua promessa a ela. Ele disse que viria buscá-la, não que enviaria outros dois Yautjas.

Sentindo os olhos de Dart nela, ela virou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Com uma sobrancelha levantada em um ponto especulativo, ele a encarou.

"O que?" ela perguntou, sabendo muito bem o que ele estava esperando. Inclinando-se para a frente, ela bateu o pó das mãos e balançou os pés na água fria.

"Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou não? Você me ligou chorando, e para salientar, eu não ouvi você chorar desde o orfanato. Você disse que cometeu um erro e precisava conversar. Então, aqui estou eu com um par de Coolsidemoons e um belo ombro musculoso para você se apoiar, menina." Ele balançou um ombro sugestivamente com um sorriso.

Rindo, ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhou para a água. "Bem, é uma história bastante longa ..."

Olhando para ele para ver se ele estava ouvindo, Ember sorriu enquanto ela o observava deitar-se com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, pronto para ouvir.

"Me regale, querida."

E então ela fez. Ela contou a ele todos os detalhes sobre a instalação experimental até a fuga. Ember deixou de fora apenas um detalhe, um detalhe que quase sentiu falta de si mesma quando saiu correndo do laboratório, mas esse detalhe era pessoal.

Sentando-se com um empurrão, Dart virou-se para ela e lançou lhe um olhar que nunca tinha visto antes. Às vezes, ela esquecia que Dart era realmente um criminoso bastante notório na maioria das galáxias conhecidas. Crescendo com ele, sua imagem mental dele sempre seria do garoto sorridente que a ajudava a invadir o escritório da diretora no orfanato ou a brincadeira de passar em todos os bares de todos os portos espaciais da galáxia Cyclon. Mas o olhar duro em seu rosto bonito agora não era aquele que ela imaginava ver.

"Porra, Ember", ele amaldiçoou enquanto se aproximava dela, envolvendo um longo braço em volta do ombro dela, aproximando-a de seu peito. "Porra, eu não tinha ideia ... caramba, isso me deixa puto." Olhando para ela, ele lançou lhe um olhar zangado. "Eu não disse para você não ir atrás dessa coisa!"

Com um gemido, ela revirou os olhos quando ele a sacudiu com firmeza enquanto desabafava.

"Eu te disse no bar, para deixar o caçador ir embora. Mas não, você nunca me escuta, eu juro por Deus, você poderia ter sido morta ou ..."

"Pare", ela chorou empurrando para ele. Ele parou de falar, mas não se mexeu. "Eu não quero um sermão, quero ser consolada! E como você ousa me dizer 'eu te disse' agora!"

Soltando-a, ele levantou as mãos em um pedido de desculpas. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, me desculpe. Venha aqui, deixe-me confortá-lo", ele murmurou com exagero, puxando-a desnecessariamente apertada contra seu peito. Ember não conseguiu parar o sorriso que rompeu suas defesas. Inclinando a cabeça em cima da cabeça dela, ele falou. "Então, se você está chateada por ter ido embora, por que saiu?"

**"Essa é uma boa pergunta, minha companheira."**

Os dois ouviram o tom sombrio e congelaram. Virando-se para olhar por cima dos ombros, viram a luz distorcida entrar em foco. Ao nível dos olhos, apoiado nos joelhos, os dois olharam para cima e viram os ardentes olhos laranja de Red.

"Ah porra," Dart gemeu.

Suas palavras ainda estavam presas na garganta quando Red se inclinou para frente e agarrou Dart pela nuca, puxando-o para cima e para fora do chão. O outro punho de Red conectado com o rosto de Dart tão rápido que Ember mal conseguia processar o borrão de movimento. Sangue jorrou do nariz de Dart e Ember gritou pulando de pé.

"Pare Red!"

Red a ignorou.

"Isso foi golpe baixo", Dart murmurou enquanto pegava a arma na cintura.

Puxando o braço para trás, Red jogou o corpo de Dart com força onipotente. Subindo e além da bolha atmosférica, Dart caiu com um baque repugnante em um grupo de arbustos.

"Oh meu Deus", subindo as escadas do poço Ember tentou correr atrás dele, mas a mão grande em seu braço a girou de volta.

Enfrentando o Yautja zangado, Ember começou a bater no peito. "Como você ousa jogar meu amigo!" ela gritou quando Red pegou os dois punhos com facilidade patética.

"Você foge de mim quando eu lhe disse para ficar e me esperar. Você corre por cinco galáxias e eu te encontro nos braços daquele macho!" Red rugiu pegando-a pela cintura e segurando-a diretamente na frente de seu rosto.

Ember teve que engolir com o repentino nó de nervosismo na garganta. Olhando cara a cara com o Yautja zangado, ela viu as mandíbulas dele se dobrarem de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele estava realmente zangado com ela.

"Tecnicamente, foi você quem quebrou sua promessa", ela murmurou, deixando seu olhar dançar ao redor dele nervosamente, qualquer coisa para evitar olhar para as duas brasas que ele chamava de olhos. "Você disse que viria me pegar, mas dois caçadores estranhos apareceram. E então outro caçador, preto e dourado, tentou me agarrar e os outros começaram ..."

Colocando-a de pé, Red segurou seus ombros. "E isso faz você correr para ele", apontando para a direção em que ele jogou Dart além do campo atmosférico.

Ember respirou fundo e forçou-se a não se encolher ao tom ameaçador da fera.

"Dart é meu amigo, eu cresci com ele no orfanato. É claro que vou correr para meu amigo quando descobrir que estou grávida e sobrevivi ao cárcere de androides psicóticos."

Red endureceu. Dando-lhe um olhar nivelado, Ember não podia negar que ela tinha um grande prazer na sugestão de incerteza em seus olhos.

"Você sabia?"

Cruzando os braços, ela se afastou dele e olhou para a água brilhante no poço. O sol brilhava lindamente na água azul.

"Sim, eu estava pensando no que você estava olhando tanto no laboratório que dei uma olhada enquanto saía daqueles dois caçadores estranhos que você enviou para cuidar de mim."

Dando um passo à frente para fechar o espaço que ela colocou entre eles, Red soltou um suspiro áspero de ar. "Esses dois Yautjas estranhos eram meu irmão e primo."

Torcendo os lábios, ela deu a ele um olhar de nojo. "Até o idiota com os olhos brancos?" Ela certamente esperava que ele estivesse mentindo.

"Esse é Tyrnn, meu primo."

"Eu o odeio."

Fazendo um barulho indiscernível, ele puxou o ombro dela em sua direção, aglomerando seu corpo contra grande peito quente dele. "Ele é sua família agora."

Família. A palavra fez seu peito se contrair. Olhando para trás através do escudo atmosférico, ela apertou os olhos e viu a mão de Dart saindo dos arbustos. Preocupada, ela se adiantou novamente para tentar checá-lo.

O aviso rosnado de Red e as mãos apertando seus ombros a detiveram.

Voltando para ele, ela o empurrou e apontou para o corpo inconsciente de Dart. "Você acabou de jogar minha família como um saco de feijão naquela floresta assassina!"

"Ele está bem. O humano está simplesmente dormindo com as toxinas."

"Ele pode se machucar, deveríamos ..."

"Você está fugindo do assunto! Eu não me importo com a vida daquele humano. Eu só quero você. Quero que você olhe para mim e somente para mim. Quero que reconheça nosso filho crescendo dentro de você. E quero saber por que você fugiu de mim! "

Surpreendida, Ember tentou se lembrar de uma vez que Red falara tantas palavras ao mesmo tempo e tão rápido. A única vez que ela se lembrava era do tempo no laboratório no escuro, quando ela só conseguia ver o brilho laranja dos olhos dele. Ela fez uma careta para ele. Por que ele só falava muito quando estava bravo com ela?

Afastando-se do aperto leve em seu ombro, ela recuou e olhou para o céu, evitando o olhar dele. "Eu corri porquê ... eu corri porque estou com medo. Estou com medo de estar grávida. Eu estava com medo de todos aqueles caçadores me encarando como se eu fosse um animal raro do zoológico."

Soltando um suspiro rosnado, ela o ouviu mover-se pelo mato caído no chão. "Eles só olharam para você dessa maneira, porque eu disse a eles que você estava grávida, para garantir que, quando a encontrassem, tivessem cuidado."

"Cuidado? Eu não estou nem no estágio de me preocupar em ser tratada com cuidado ... pelo menos eu não acho."

Ele não disse nada e deu a volta para contorná-la lentamente. "Você ainda tem que responder à minha pergunta, minha companheira, por que você fugiu para cá, para este planeta? Por que você fugiu de mim?"

Irritada com ele, ela jogou a verdade nele. "Porque eu não quero que você só me queira porque estou grávida. Eu quero que você me queira porque você me ama."

Apertando os punhos, ele parou de circundá-la e ficou parado. "Eu pensei que nós discutimos isso."

"Eu sei, mas ..." Olhando para ele naquele momento, Ember se sentiu tão completamente humano. O aborrecimento em seus olhos sobre a renovação desse mesmo tópico era claro. Na lógica Yautjas, não existia tal conceito, apenas eficiência e ação. Sua mente provavelmente não tinha ideia de como lidar com sua fixação, ela precisava ser amada por ele. Isso a assustou honestamente. Sabendo que eles podem nunca olhar nos olhos por algo tão básico e importante para ela, Ember deixou os ombros murcharem e ela abriu a boca para pedir desculpas.

"Você quer saber se você é minha fraqueza", ele começou, interrompendo-a antes que ela pudesse começar. "Ainda não é evidente, meu passarinho?" Agarrando-a pelos ombros, ele se inclinou para frente até que suas mandíbulas rasparam suavemente na lateral de sua bochecha. Ember sentiu como se seus joelhos ficassem fracos naquele momento, naquele gesto doce. "Meus pensamentos estão cheios de você quando devo me concentrar. Estou fisicamente com dor do pensamento de prejudicar você. Parece que, de alguma forma, permiti que meus órgãos vitais saíssem do meu corpo sem prestar contas e sem proteção. E agora com nosso filho dentro de você, o sentimento dobrou. Então, sim, meu passarinho, você é minha fraqueza, é um marcador vivo de onde atacar para me matar. Se essa é a definição de amor, então eu realmente amo você. "

Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o sentiu levantá-la. Beijando o lado do rosto dele, ela podia senti-lo abaixá-la no chão.

Chocada, ela se inclinou para trás e deu a ele um olhar de olhos arregalados. "Você não pretende ..."

"Eu vou minha companheira", ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Mas o pobre Dart está ..."

Deitando-a na grama, Ember sentiu um arrepio de antecipação percorrê-la enquanto o observava apoiar a cabeça com os dois braços pesados de cada lado da cabeça contra o chão.

"Se eu ouvir você falar o nome dele novamente, minha companheira, irei até lá e colocarei minha lâmina em sua garganta", sua ameaça sombria vibrou seu corpo enquanto ele roçava seus seios em seu traje.

Assentindo, ela mentalmente fez uma anotação para arrastar o pobre Dart de volta à nave, depois que eles terminaram, é claro.

Arqueando as costas quando Red abriu o zíper e tirou o traje, ela sorriu para ele. Ela amava esse caçador.

#

"Oh meu Deus, vocês vivem em pirâmides!?" Ember gritou ao lado dele.

Saindo do hangar, Akur observou Ember correr vertiginosamente ao longo dos trilhos, olhando para a cidade. Levou uma semana para chegar ao seu planeta natal, Ojibwe. Durante esse tempo em sua nave, Akur aproveitou a oportunidade para aprender cada centímetro do corpo de sua companheira. Embora ele nunca admitisse, sentiria falta daquele breve tempo sozinho na nave flutuando através do belo nada do espaço, ouvindo os sons de seus gritos de libertação. Agora que ele estava de volta em casa com sua companheira, ele teria que estar em guarda. Mesmo agora, enquanto desciam as escadas para a cidade, ele podia ver os olhares curiosos de outros caçadores sobre sua companheira.

Ele não gostou.

No primeiro patamar da escada, duas figuras familiares aguardavam, Koga e Tyrnn.

"Uggg este cara de novo", Ember reclamou alto o suficiente para Tyrnn ouvir. Ignorando o rosnado zangado de Tyrnn em resposta, ela se virou para ele e lançou lhe um olhar sério. "Não podemos nos livrar dele de alguma forma?"

Akur não teve chance de responder.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Tyrnn deu a Ember um olhar estreitado. "Acostume-se a mim, eu moro à sua frente."

Akur ignorou seu olhar chocado, buscando confirmação pelas palavras de seu primo.

"Eu também moro perto de você, companheira de Akur", acrescentou Koga, prestativamente.

"Oh", olhando para seu irmão Koga, como se ela acabasse de perceber que ele estava lá, deu um grande sorriso a Koga. "Ok, então bem, isso é legal, eu gosto de você e você pode me chamar de Ember, a propósito. Mas eu odeio esse cara." Ela apontou para Tyrnn com o polegar por cima do ombro.

Os olhos de Tyrnn brilhavam de raiva, mesmo sob a luz do sol, quando eles finalmente desceram todos os degraus e caminharam pelo perímetro da cidade em direção a sua casa perto do rio.

Decidindo intervir entre os dois, Akur olhou para sua companheira e fez o possível para não rir das travessuras em seus olhos. Ela já era muito boa em irritar Tyrnn e ela gostava de fazê-lo.

"Tyrnn e Koga são da família, eles cuidarão de você e da criança sempre que eu não estiver por perto." Era verdade, haveria ocasiões em que ele não poderia estar com sua companheira e Akur precisava saber que ela estava segura.

"Eu pensei que você disse que não seria perigoso morar aqui?" Havia uma inocência suave e cautelosa em sua voz que o fez querer tomá-la em seus braços.

Os dois ignoraram o bufar de Tyrnn.

"Não tenho medo de que outras pessoas do nosso clã te machuquem e não tenho inimigos aqui ..."

"E o caçador de pretos e dourado?" Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

"Ele não é um inimigo."

"Ele é um idiota", Koga forneceu. "Mas mesmo ele não é tolo o suficiente para machucá-la de qualquer maneira."

"Só porque eu sou a esperança do seu clã, certo?" ela deu um sorriso de satisfação a todos enquanto esfregava o estômago ainda plano com orgulho.

Tyrnn foi o primeiro a reagir. "Você não é esperança, humana. Temos as informações do laboratório e o técnico do Androide nos disse o nome do médico responsável por essa descoberta. Mesmo enquanto falamos, caçadores estão sendo enviados para encontrar esse médico e trazê-la de volta para cá, para supervisionar os resultados de seu trabalho. Haverá mais mulheres, você não é especial ".

Nem mesmo reagindo ao seu discurso, Ember virou-se para Akur e apontou para Tyrnn com desdém. "Você chama isso de família? Eu teria mais apoio de uma faca de bife e uma colher enferrujada."

Koga não tentou conter sua risada profunda enquanto caminhavam até a entrada de sua casa. Akur soltou uma gargalhada enquanto observava Tyrnn socar furiosamente nas letras em sua unidade de braço para encontrar o significado de faca de bife.

Abrindo a porta, eles entraram na área comum da pirâmide. O suspiro maravilhoso de Ember o agradou quando ela olhou para a queda de água caindo no meio da luz do céu e caindo em um poço profundo no meio. Pequenas árvores e várias plantas cercavam o poço, formando um pequeno pátio. Em cada um dos quatro lados da pirâmide havia uma porta, cada uma levando a suas próprias unidades. Cada unidade tinha quatro andares, com quatro quartos, dois banheiros, dois grandes espaços e uma área de cozinha.

Entrando e saindo de sua unidade e voltando para a área comum, Akur e seu irmão observaram sua excitação vertiginosa, enquanto Tyrnn se sentava melancolicamente na boca do poço.

"Oh meu Deus ... eu ... eu não posso acreditar ... quero dizer, eu não tinha ideia ..."

"Por que isso seria causa de tanta emoção, humana?" Tyrnn rosnou enquanto a olhava. "Onde você achou que vivíamos?"

Ignorando-o completamente, ela olhou para Akur e Koga e pensou sobre isso. "Acho que pensei que você apenas morava em naves espaciais ou morava no subsolo."

Akur sabia que ela estava pensando " como caranguejos " e fez uma anotação mental para puni-la mais tarde por esse pensamento.

"Se alguém é selvagem aqui humana, é você", saltando de seu assento, Tyrnn caminhou até sua companheira e ficou imponente na frente dela.

Akur podia ver a luz de um novo desafio acender nos olhos de sua companheira, enquanto observava o caçador mais jovem balbuciar diante da pequena humana. Koga compartilhou um olhar de conhecimento com ele enquanto observavam a interação.

"Foram os Yautjas quem ensinaram seu planeta de macacos tudo o que vocês sabem. Nós éramos ..."

Sem se intimidar, Ember fechou a distância entre eles e espetou o dedo no peito dele com cada sílaba. "Primeiro de tudo, se alguém aqui é o selvagem, é você e sua personalidade de merda. E segundo, a única coisa que os Yautjas têm sobre os seres humanos é a tecnologia legal e, francamente, eu pessoalmente acho que consegui vencer até lá."

O rosnado de Tyrnn foi interrompido quando ouviram a porta principal do lado de fora se abrir. Entrando com apenas um guarda, Rakkah parou e olhou de Akur para os dois em pé perto da cachoeira.

"É conveniente que você já esteja discutindo sobre o que eu vim..."

Assim que seus olhos pousaram no líder deles, Akur pôde sentir todas as células do corpo dele avisando-o de sua reação. Imediatamente, ele lembrou as palavras dela para ele quando ele estava em pé no sistema de ventilação daquele palácio em sua caçada. "_Eu me lembro dele claramente. Como você, ele não usava a rede de corpo inteiro como outros Yautjas e sua pele era um bronzeado claro com marrom escuro..."_

"É você!" ela gritou, antes de passar correndo por Tyrnn e se lançar contra o líder.

A possessividade acendeu quente e brilhante através de Akur enquanto ele observava os braços dela envolverem a cintura exposta do líder de seu clã. Iko, seu guarda, ficou ao lado de Rakkah, chocado e confuso, obviamente sem saber o que fazer, enquanto olhava para a única mulher grávida do clã e para o líder que estava rígido, suportando o abraço da humana.

Caminhando pesadamente até eles, Akur puxou os ombros de sua companheira e a puxou de costas contra seu peito e olhou para ela em um aviso silencioso. Como esperado, ela o ignorou e sorriu de volta para Rakkah.

"Você se lembra de mim? Você me salvou em Faulk9 anos atrás, você estava ..."

Assentindo, Rakkah interrompeu suas divagações. "Você é a criança humana que me seguiu pela floresta?"

Praticamente pulando para cima e para baixo sob seu aperto, Akur aumentou seu aperto ao redor dela para impedir que ela se lançasse de volta para Rakkah.

"Sim! Oh meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar. Não posso acreditar que você está aqui."

Ember levou quase quinze minutos para se acalmar e finalmente ouvir o motivo de Rakkah para visitá-la. Depois que todo mundo se foi, Akur finalmente teve sua companheira novamente. Sentada no quarto, ela o observou empoleirado na beira da cama enquanto ele trazia um prato de várias frutas para ela. Rastejando pelo frio colchão de couro preto até onde ele estava sentado, Akur deu a ela um rosnado de aprovação enquanto ela se aconchegava a ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Estou animada para começar a trabalhar amanhã no palácio principal", ela brincou com um dos seus dreads.

Rakkah informou que ele queria que Ember trabalhasse em seus laboratórios, redesenhando sua tecnologia de camuflagem e sua tecnologia de digitalização. Correndo as garras pelos longos cabelos macios, ele pensou no que ela havia dito antes sobre seus sonhos de projetar armaduras enquanto explorava o espaço.

"Você não poderá viajar pelas galáxias como sonhava", alertou. Ele não queria que ela ficasse desapontada, mas ela também tinha que estar ciente de que não poderiam arriscar sua segurança, deixando-a ter total liberdade de espaço.

"Eu sei disso", ela virou a cabeça e deu um beijo em seu peito.

Akur teve que reinar em seu foco para não reagir a seus gestos estimulantes.

"Não é exatamente como eu sonhei, mas é bem perto", continuou ela. "Além do mais, eu terei você lá ... você estará aqui no planeta comigo, certo?"

A preocupação em seus olhos brilhava sob a luz fraca do quarto e Akur se perguntou, não pela primeira vez como ele teria acasalado com uma Yautja. As mulheres Yautja eram fortes, igualmente fortes como os homens - se não mais fortes em alguns casos. Eles não foram criadas para serem suaves e convidativos como Ember, nem se preocupariam com ele como Ember. Uma fêmea Yautja veria que ela teria a fraqueza máxima em sua contraparte se tivesse que se preocupar com seu companheiro. Gentilmente, ele a virou até que suas posições fossem revertidas. Pairando sobre a barriga lisa, ele olhou para a carne e a imaginou inchada com seu filho. Quando ele leu pela primeira vez os dados na tela do laboratório, Akur não tinha certeza de que os estava lendo corretamente. Repetidamente, ele releu a informação. Um resultado positivo produzindo gravidez. Sua mulher, sua Ember grávida de seu filho. Foi o conhecimento desse fato que lhe deu a força extra necessária para combater as ondas de guardas. Quando ele ouviu seus irmãos violarem a nave, sentiu alívio como nunca sentira antes, seu clã a manteria segura se não fosse pelo fato de ela ser sua companheira escolhida, mas pelo fato de estar grávida de um Yautja.

"Sim, minha companheira, eu estarei aqui", ele a tranquilizou enquanto passava a palma da mão para cima e para baixo em seu estômago. "Fui encarregado de liderar a operação para encontrar o médico que descobriu a técnica de propagação e descobrir mais informações sobre o laboratório em que estávamos presos".

"Bom", ela suspirou, puxando-o para cima do rosto.

Sabendo o que ela queria, ele abriu a boca para ela e provou sua língua. Sua tanga ficou pesada com a perspectiva de acasalar com sua companheira novamente.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou quando ele tirou a roupa.

Lambendo o pescoço dela, ele disse o que realmente sentia. "E eu também te amo, minha companheira."


End file.
